Jamás Beses a un Zombie
by Andy L. Pain
Summary: ¿Qué todos se volvieron locos y quieren comer tripas? ¿Qué Sikowitz estaba secretamente enamorado de Beck? ¿Qué Robbie tiene la cura contra el herpes? ¿Qué Jade prefiere salvar a Tori antes que a su novio? ¿Qué Milla Jovovich está muy buena pero arruino R.E. y sigue pensando que la peli se parece al juego? ¡Santas pantuflas voladora, Batman! #HalloweenFandomCroosover
1. Ir al Baño de a Dos

Victorious y sus personajes no me perteneces… solo hago esto porque debo preparar un examen dentro de dos días y todo lo demás me parece más interesante.

* * *

**Regla 19: Ir al Baño de a Dos.**

Detesto las matemáticas, nunca entendí por qué tanta obsesión con los números, es decir, no existen ¿O ustedes me van a decir qué alguna vez vieron un 5 caminando por las calles? Eso no pasa.

-Por favor dime que no estás intentando resolver esa ecuación justo ahora.

Dejo de mirar el pizarrón, donde todavía se veían los interminables números que nunca termine de comprender, y veo a Jade que miraba por la apertura de la puerta en cuclillas.

-Creo que hay solo dos esta vez- me vuelve a decir.

-Okis- le contesto.

Vuelvo a inspeccionar el aula en donde estamos… y por si se lo preguntan no estamos en Hollywoods Arts, sino en otra escuela.

Llegamos temprano y no contamos con algunos cuantos inconvenientes… y ahora estábamos encerradas en esta aula. Debo decir que es uno de los lugares más limpios que he visto en estos días. Podría dormir aquí… aunque me gustaría un borrador para poder sacar esos números…

¡Dios! Realmente detesto las matemáticas, son como una pesadilla. Una vez soñé que la raíz cuadrada me perseguía por un laberinto gritando "¿Por qué no me resuelves, Cat? ¡Vamos, anda!"Amanecí gritando a todo pulmón y mi hermano se despertó… me preparó una chocolatada, estuvo riquísima.

-Okey, necesito que te concentres ¿Estás lista?

-Kay kay- conteste con entusiasmo mientras agarraba el enorme bate de beisbol y lo ponía sobre mi hombro, empuñándolo con ganas y achicando los ojos para enfocar mejor- lista.

-Bien.

Jade agarró la perrilla de la puerta y pude ver como agudizaba su oído.

No sé si alguna vez lo conté, pero soy muy buena en algunos deportes… de hecho casi en todos… menos en ajedrez… ese no lo entiendo, es decir ¿Por qué el caballo se mueve en "L" solamente? Es un caballo, ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran… no son como los ponys ¿saben? ellos tienen la patas muy cortas, pero los caballos no. ¿Y por que la Reina hace lo que quiere y el Rey solo puede moverse a penas? Mira que ser un gobernado cuando eres un Rey… no lo entiendo.

-3…2…1…

¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, concentrarme, tengo que concentrarme… esto es como en las pequeñas ligas de Beisbol, solo debo visualizar la bola y golpear fuerte. ¡Lo tengo! Es lo mismo… solo que en vez de la bola…

-¡Ahora!

Y Jade abrió la puerta en el momento que un chico con la piel pálida y todo cubierto de baba se abalanzó hacia mí. Me distraje un poco con su remera a cuadros, era bonita, pero luego recordé que debía enfocarme y golpear la bola.

Y golpee su cabeza con todas las fuerzas que tuve.

-¡Home Round!- grite al ver como la cabeza volaba por los aires y se estrellaba manchando de sangre el pizarrón con los números.

-¡Cat!- me reprendió Jade quien había clavado sus tijeras en otro sujeto, y este ya se desplomaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿No fue Home Round?... por lo menos dime que te alcanzó para robar primera base- es decir, vamos, fue un buen bateo, Jade, dame crédito.

-Te dije que no gritaras, ellos vienen por el sonido, son casi ciegos pero te pueden escuchar, cállate- me volvió a reprender.

Lo había olvidado por completo. Dios, que imbécil soy. Al principio estaba muy preocupada por que mis cabellos rojos atrajeran la atención de los sujetos, pero Jade no tardo en descubrir que eran ciegos… o algo así, pero si escuchaban mis gritos.

-Perdón…- me lamente dejando descansar el bate.

Que tonta soy, si sigo así Jade me va a abandonar y… y… y… ¿Qué voy a hacer si Jade me abandona? Quizás la raíz cuadrada me atrape y me coma los intestinos porque ya no tiene que ser educada conmigo, ningún numero tiene que ser educado conmigo porque ya nadie es educado, ya nada de eso importa y…y…y…

-Cat- me llamó de nuevo, pero esta vez con más calma.

Yo la mire y me iba a disculpar nuevamente, debo demostrarle a Jade que soy útil y que puede contar conmigo, debo demostrarle que soy capaz de mantener la boca cerrada y cuidar que no nos escuchen. De ahora en mas seré muy silenciosa, como una sombra silenciosa, más que una sombra silenciosa, seré la sombra silenciosa de un ratón… ammm bueno de un ratón mudo ¡Sí! Eso, la sombra silenciosa de un ratón mudo, no hablaré

\- Fue un excelente bateo, con uno así me dejaste asegurar la base.

-¡Yehi! Lo sabia ¡Te dije que podía hacer esto! ¡Te lo dije! ¿No es cierto? Te dije que podia…mmm..mmm….mmmm…ammmm…mmphhh..mmmm.

-Si, Cat, muy bien… eres lo máximo- me reconoció ella mientras me seguía tapando la boca.

-Mmmmpt ammm mppptt mmm hhttppp mmm msppppmm mt- le explicaba.

-Si, Cat, totalmente- me contestó mientras me arrastraba sin soltarme, mirando por la puerta- Bien, los pasillos están despejados.

Finalmente soltó mi boca y me miró con atención, puso un dedo en sus labios en señal de silencio y yo asentí al instante.

Salimos del aula y caminamos por el pasillo con cautela, estábamos en la planta baja así que llegar a las afueras de la escuela fue fácil.

Era aun muy temprano por la mañana… realmente muy temprano, no sé cómo es que sigo despierta. En fin, que las calles por las mañanas temprano me gustan mucho. Hay mucha paz, seguro porque todos duermen… o están desayunando.

Lo que no me gusta de las mañanas es la impresionante neblina que cubre toda la ciudad, es fría, espesa y no te deja ver más de una cuadra de distancia… aunque también es divertido, a veces vas caminando como si nada y de repente viene uno de esos sujetos corriendo y nos asustan… bueno… no es divertido asustarse ¿Pero nunca se han reído mucho cuando un amigo suyo se asusta? Seguro que sí. Y por eso es divertido, Jade pone caras de sustos muy graciosas y luego de que nos encargamos de esos tipos no puedo dejar de reír… y ella se sonroja molesta porque sabe que me rio de ella… pero es que no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Tienes hambre?- me pregunta antes de girar la esquina. Veo como se apoya en una pared y mira con cautela, antes de indicarme que está bien seguir por esa cuadra.

-Sí, pero más tengo sueño- le contestó.

-Sí, yo también.

-¿Y por qué me obligaste a venir a la escuela tan temprano? Ni mi madre me mandaba a estas horas allí- y me rio de mi propio chiste… porque no es mi escuela ¿entienden? Y no fui allí por tener clases… creo que Jade no lo entendió porque me mira molesta.

-Cat…- me reprende.

-¿Si?

-Olvídalo.

-Okey.

Seguimos caminando y llegamos finalmente a nuestro vehículo.

Jade había estacionado dos cuadras atrás diciendo que lo mejor era que, si nos encontraban y debiéramos correr, el vehículo no estaría atascado por esos tipos y podríamos tomarlo cuando se descuiden.

Jade piensa en todo, es realmente genial… aunque se preocupa demasiado a veces y me hace querer llorar.

Una vez tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño, de verdad que me urgía ir. Pero ella no me dejó entrar porque no había inspeccionado la zona, y yo le suplicaba y le suplicaba y ella me dijo que no. Le dije que de verdad si no me dejaba ir me haría encima y no le importó.

¿Alguna vez han tenido tantas ganas de entrar al baño pero alguien lo estaba ocupando y miraron al cielo preguntándole a Dios "¿Por qué?" Pensando que habían hecho algo para merecer eso?

Bueno, imaginen la misma situación pero yo "si" tenía un baño… de hecho varios baños a mi disposición porque estábamos en otra escuela, y Jade era lo único que me impedía ir.

No me dejó ir, pero le insistí tanto que fue al baño a "inspeccionar"… tardo muchísimo… de hecho hasta el día de hoy creo que ella "inspeccionó", usó el baño para hacer el 1 y el 2 y recién volvió por mí.

Y cuando volvió por mi… bueno… bueno… yo… No viene al caso ¿verdad?

La cuestión es que ella se preocupa demasiado, es genial, súper inteligente… pero se preocupa demasiado… aunque gracias a eso tenemos el vehículo que tenemos ahora.

Es una especie de camioneta amarilla con vidrios súper resistentes… esperen… no es una camioneta… tiene un nombre… Ammm… Dios ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¡Jade!- la llamó y esta se sobresalta.

-Cat, baja la voz o te juro que te arrancare el pelo y hare que te atragantes con él.

-Oh… perdón, es que no recuerdo como se llama el auto.

-¿Qué auto?

-Bueno, la camioneta… bueno no… eso que conduces.

-Es un Sheep, Cat.

-¿Pero los Sheep no son abiertos?

-Bueno, este no…

-Parece más una camioneta- puedo ver como Jade se detiene a ver el vehículo.

-Mmm…

-No sabes lo que es tampoco ¿cierto?- le pregunto al ver que duda.

-Bueno… no exactamente, estaba segura que era un Sheep, pero creo que tiene otro nombre.

-Otro nombre como… ¿camioneta?

-No lo sé, Cat…

-¿Qué te parece si le decimos "Camiosheeta"?

Y Jade se gira para verme y le doy una enorme sonrisa porque creo que el nombre es genial, he he "Camiosheta"

-¿Eso te hará feliz Cat?- me pregunta y cierra los ojos.

Creo que le está por dar otros de esos dolores de cabeza que les da cuando me mira mucho. No sé a qué se deberá, para mí es por levantarse muy temprano. Es como mi impulso de hablar mucho por las mañanas. A mí se me da por hablar y a Jade, dolor de cabeza. Casualidades.

-Sí, es genial.

-Bien, Sube a la Camiosheta- me dice y abre la puerta.

Una vez que estamos las dos adentro, Jade abre la guantera de mi lado y saca una barra enorme de cereal.

-Ten- me dice mientras la parte por la mitad, y comienza a comer la suya.

-¿No tienes chocolate? Adoro comer con chocolate el desayuno y seria genial…

-Ni loca te doy chocolate.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero dormir un poco antes de comenzar a conducir y todavía es muy temprano, la niebla no me dejara ver el camino y necesito que el sol este en lo alto para que se disipe.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que yo coma chocolate o no?

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que tome tu hámster y le puse café puro en su botella de agua?- me pregunta y yo comienzo a reír porque recuerdo bien eso.

-Sí, andaba por toda la jaula y rompió su puerta y luego no paraba de correr en su bola… estaba como muy loco.

-Exacto- me contestó y sacó un enorme envoltorio que decía chocolate- Café- señaló al chocolate y luego con su mano libre tocó mi cabeza- Hámster.

-Oh…

-Debemos dormir un poco, Cat. Seré un largo viaje por la tarde y necesitamos estar descansadas.

-¿Iremos por Tori o por Beck?- no quise causarle un malestar a Jade, pero parece que eso logre, ya que su mirada pareció ensombrecerse un poco.

-No lo sé, Cat.

-Pero, ambos están en puntas diferentes de la ciudad, no podemos buscarlos a ambos a la vez, debemos decidir uno para que puedas tomar un solo camino y…

-Ya se- me cortó y luego volteo para sonreírme, aunque no me convenció mucho- mira, que te parece si dormimos ahora y decidimos más tarde. Recibimos la llamada de Tori hace dos días y la llamada de Beck ayer por la tarde. Estoy segura que ambos están bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque… tienen que estar bien. Son muy listos, Cat. Seguro Beck está refugiado en algún lado y por lo que sé está con Robbie…

-¿Eso es bueno?

-Ammm… es bueno para Robbie.

-Okey ¿Y Tori?

-Vega es muy inteligente, Cat… es algo miedosita, pero es lista. Ella está sola por lo que es más fácil que pueda esconderse y escabullirse… es buena para eso. Esta en un centro comercial, allí hay muchísimos lugares para esconderse…

-Y está plagado de estos sujetos… tu lo dijiste… por nada en el mundo entremos a los comercios. No entiendo por qué, ahí hay mucha comida y ropa y frazadas y…

-y está lleno de esos tipos que nos quieren comer, sí.

-Está bien… ¿pero entonces?

-¿Entonces qué? Ya te lo dije, ambos estarán bien.

-Okey… ¿y por cuál iremos?

-Iremos por ambos, Cat.

-Sí, lo sé… pero… ¿Por cuál iremos primero?

Jade suspiró ampliamente y me miró de nuevo, sonriendo, pero no contestó a mi pregunta y yo ya no insistí.

Está bien que me guste hablar mucho y de verdad le pregunto a Jade muchas cosas, pero es porque me da curiosidad, no pueden culparme.

Desde que Jade me encontró, se encargó de protegerme y cuidarme con su vida, y de verdad lo agradezco, pero tenemos un acuerdo, somos un equipo. Y como equipo pues… me gusta saber qué es lo que mi equipo hará luego, ya saben, para tener una idea y formar parte del plan… no quiero que Jade me deje atrás… es mi equipo, y no quiero que mi equipo me deje atrás.

Pero ahora, ahora parece que es mejor que discutamos esto por la tarde.

-Muy bien, ahora a dormir- dice mientras se pasa a la parte trasera de la Camiosheta, que es mucho más amplia que los asientos de adelante. Yo la imitó y me siento en uno de los costados.

Ella saca un par de frazadas y una almohada, me la da a mí y yo la ubico a mi costado, dándole la forma que yo quiera con mis manos hasta que me queda cómoda.

-¿Estas a gusto?- me pregunta mientras me tapa con una de las frazadas.

-Sip.

-Bien.

La razón por la que Jade siempre me cede la almohada… es porque yo soy la suya. Apenas terminó de hablar y ya está apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo. Yo intento tapar sus hombros con su frazada y luego de asegurarme que esta cómoda, acaricio su cabeza.

Por más que Jade diga que tiene mucho sueño, nunca logra dormirse de inmediato. Es como si su cabeza siguiera trabajando mucho y preocupándose. Al principio, temía que se volviera loca o algo por no dormir, pero descubrí que tiene un punto débil con las caricias y los mimos… y yo siempre fui una de las pocas personas que me deja tocarla… así que eso hago.

Puedo ver hacia abajo y veo como sus ojos siguen abiertos, pero cada pestañeo que da es más prolongado hasta que finalmente ya no se abrieron.

Jade es muy cálido, la prefiero a ella más que cualquier otra frazada que pueda tener, y sus cabellos son muy suaves, los prefiero aun más que a mi jirafa morada antes de dormir.

Me preocupa Tori.

No puedo evitar que ese pensamiento me asalte de repente. Sonaba tan feliz de escucharnos cuando logramos esa llamada, podría jurar que lloraba. Jade le prometió ir por ella, yo también se lo prometí… y cumpliremos esa promesa lo sé… pero… ella no tiene a Jade para que le de calor, ni a mí para que le haga mimos… ella está sola.

Iremos por Tori primero, se que iremos por Tori primero. Le diré a Jade que iremos por Tori primero y ella lo hará.

Ammm Robbie y Beck… bueno… ellos estarán bien… después de todo…

Robbie le puede hacer mimitos a Beck.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

No tengo ni P*** idea de cuanto fics de Zombis hay… y realmente no es algo que me quite el sueño… pero estaba viendo unas películas de terror con mis hermanos y la idea me golpeo tan fuerte que me sacó lo poco que había estado estudiando.

Este fic no va a girar solo en zombis, ni tampoco será solo primera persona de Cat, lo iré rotando… tenia pensando poner más criaturas de las películas en él… como dije vi otras también y no sé, mi cabeza carburó mucho…

Aparte es un alivio para mi poder darme un respiro de tanto romance/drama… no me malinterpreten, amo escribir lo que escribo… solo que siempre es bueno tomar un respiro y probar cosas nuevas.

Si les gusto y les arranque aunque sea una pequeña risa, háganmelo saber en un review, y si tienen ideas, son bienvenidas porque… no tengo nada XD


	2. No es como en las películas

Victorious y sus personajes no me perteneces… Solo hago esto porque tengo que actualizar un monton de cosas y me dije "Hey, comencemos por el de zombies"

* * *

**Regla 10: No es como en las películas**

_Un mes._

_Es increíble que solo haya pasado un mes. Uno ve las películas y se imagina que hay que ser muy estúpido para dejar que una infección se propague de esa manera… _

_Pero la realidad no es una película ¿Verdad?_

_Definitivamente muchas cosas no se contemplan en ellas. Y sí, basto menos de un mes para que las cosas se pusieran así._

_Primero solo fueron unas cuantas noticias en los noticieros internacionales. Luego más noticias en los nacionales, luego lo locales hablaban de cierta contención. Las escuelas de repente dejaron de dictar clases, al igual que los comercios y locales dejaron de abrir por una petición de cuarentena. _

_Mucho miedo en las calles, pero nadie pensaba que fuera mas allá de una epidemia que cesaría tarde o temprano… todos volverían a trabajar, los chicos a la escuela y cada uno se fijaría de ganarse su vida… solo basto una semana más de eso y…_

-Jade, tengo hambre ¿crees que esa heladería todavía tenga helado? muero por uno de cereza.

Giro mí vista del volante y veo a Cat viendo una heladería, donde se podía ver tres de esos sujetos "no-muertos" peleando por un poco de carne de algún animal muerto en el pavimento. Los vidrios del local estaban destruidos y todo se via desordenado adentro… ¿De verdad cree que vamos a conseguir helado allí?

-No creo, Cat.

-Pero no hemos revisado, quizás no tengan de cereza, pero sí de frutilla o de ananá.

-No, Cat.

-¿De chocolate?

-No…

-¿De avellanas, por lo menos?

Suspiro mientras dejamos atrás la heladería con la camishiote… camiosheta… ¡Maldita, Cat! Hizo que se me pegara el absurdo nombre para el vehículo.

-Que malas eres- me dice poniendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos para acentuar su enojo por el helado no conseguido… ¿En qué piensa esta mujer?

-Mira, Cat. Pronto comeremos algo ¿sí? Ahora deja de hablar por un momento ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Oh! ¿Estabas pensando en cómo llegamos a todo esto en menos de un mes?

La miro intrigada ¿cómo es que supo en que pensaba? ¿acaso ya llevamos tanto tiempo juntas que pensamos igual?¿Eué es evidente? ¿Qué somos predecibles la una de la otra?

¡Oh por Dios, no! Esta mañana soñé con un pony… eso es una mala señal, definitivamente es una mala señal.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Oh, bueno, es que tienes esa cara al conducir… como las que ponen los protagonistas en las películas de terror cuando le están contando al espectador como pasaron las cosas- me explica mientras juega con su cabello- ya sabes… esas que comienzan así como "Un mes… es increíble que todo esto haya pasado en un mes…"- imitando mi voz.

-Ammmm, seguro… estaba haciendo eso.

-kay kay, continua, ya no te interrumpo.

-De acuerdo…

¿En qué iba? ¡Ah sí!

_Luego del pedido de cuarentena las cosas se comenzaron a salir de control rápidamente. El ambiente ya era muy tenso, había saqueos por todos lados y algunos muertos, pero no fue hasta que una noche… aparecieron… los no…_

-¡Oye, Jade! ¡Mira! ¡Mira! Quizás podamos comprar unos Hot-Dogs allí, creo que ese sujeto es el que atiende el carrito- suspiro antes de mirar a lo que Cat me dice, en la acera hay, efectivamente, un mini puesto de Hot-Dogs con un no-muerto chocando contra él estúpidamente- ¿No tienes cambio? Yo olvide mi billetera en casa.

-¡Cat!

-Oh, si… cierto, continua con lo tuyo. Luego compraremos los hot-dogs.

¡Dios! ¡¿Es en serio?!... no, Jade, cálmate. Tienes que guardar energía, enojarte con Cat no solucionaran las cosas, relájate, relájate… ya esta, ya paso.

¿En qué iba? ¡Ya!

_La noche en la que aparecieron los no-muerto. Cat les llama sujetos, yo no-muertos, otros zombies, otros caminante… aunque estos corren. Otros le dicen… "Kuajalemandinga" pero… no-muertos está bien para mí._

_No se la historia de cada uno luego de esa noche. Solo se la mía. _

_Mi hermano y yo, junto con mi madrastra y padre nos refugiábamos en mi casa. Unos sonidos muy extraños venían de la casa del vecino, escuchamos gritos y pedidos de socorro. Mi padre acudió, muy a pesar de mi hermano, que temía por su vida. Pero él en su papel de persona racional, se dirigió hacia la casa contraria, fue la última vez que lo vi… nunca olvidare sus últimas palabras._

"_Jade… Si viene Beck en lo que yo no estoy, dile que no es momento para visitas románticas y que si quiere que lo tome en serio debe cortarse el cabello"_

_Sus palabras fueron tan profundas que hasta el día de hoy quiero hacerme un tatuaje con ellas… en el pecho… justo arriba de mi corazón… que rodeen el enorme bulto de…_

-¡Jade!

-¡Te dije que comeremos luego, Cat!

-No, no es eso.

-¿Qué es?

-Hay algo que me gustaría saber.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué la palabra abreviación es tan larga?

-…

-…

-¿Cat?

-¿Sipi?

-En la parte de atrás del auto esta mi chaqueta, en el bolsillo hay una enorme barra de chocolate… es toda tuya.

-¡Yehi!

Okey, eso la entretendrá por unos minutos. Terminemos con esta introducción.

_A los pocos minutos de salir mi padre, lo escucho gritar. Su esposa con lágrimas en los ojos salió corriendo, por más que intente detenerla. Sus gritos no se hicieron esperar, pero estos sonaron más cerca, casi en la puerta de entrada. Como un rayo la cerré, pero algo golpeaba del otro lado._

_Dude por unos momentos, pero pensé que quizás sería mi padre. Pregunte pero nadie contestó. Abrí cuando sentí que ya no golpeaba… y fue mi primer encuentro con uno de ellos._

-¡Este chocolate esta riquísimo! ¿seguro no quieres un poco? La verdad es que- pero no dejo que Cat siga, uso mi mirada con ella y esta chillo haciéndose más pequeña.

Sigamos.

_Cuando lo vi, recordé inmediatamente las películas de zombies. Un tipo con una camiseta manchada de sangre, con la boca abierta y mirada perdida, intentaba avanzar hacia donde yo estaba. Intente cerrar la puerta, pero era demasiado fuerte, la derribo tirándome de espalda. Le grite a mi hermano que corriera y este se negó a dejarme, empujando al tipo._

_El no-muerto intento morderlo, pero patee su cabeza y ambos corrimos escalera arriba. Nos encerramos en mi pieza mientras mi hermano lloraba asustado. Le dije que se tranquilizara, que lo protegería… se lo prometi… yo se lo prometi…_

_Supongo que todos en nuestra vida rompemos promesas alguna vez, es una pena que esa fuera mi primera._

_Una explosión cerca de mi casa nos aturdió. Al poco tiempo vi por la ventana y la parte izquierda comenzaba a incendiarse. Le dije que teníamos que bajar por el tejado… lo logramos, pero el jardín había dos no-muertos._

_Logramos escapar saliendo a la calle… y vi el caos._

_Gente gritando por todos lados, autos y motos moviéndose sin ningún tipo de cuidado, personas golpeando a otras… personas comiendo personas, fuego, los no-muertos… mucho ruido, demasiado ruido… tanto que no escuche como mi hermano me advertía._

_No sé que fue, pero algo golpeo mi cabeza duramente. Lo último que recuerdo fue caer al suelo y como mi vista divisaba a mi hermano llorando a la par mía sin saber qué hacer, como unos no-muertos se acercaban a su espalda y con la ultima fuerza que me quedaba le dije que corriera… él se negó… no quería abandonarme… lo último que le dije fue "Eres un idiota"_

_Y eso fue todo…_

_¡Oh! Claro, se preguntaran ¿y entonces porque sigo viva? Pues… es aquí cuando toda lógica se va al cuerno._

_Cat me rescató. Si, lo se... increíble… pero cierto._

_Al despertar de esa contusión, estaba en un garaje que no conocía y a la par mía alguien tomaba mi mano, repetí el nombre de mi hermano, pero una risita que conocía bien me indico que me equivocaba. Cat estaba alli, en medio de la oscuridad de aquel garaje, estábamos solas… y a salvo._

_Le pregunte un millón de veces que había pasado, ¿qué paso con mi hermano? ¿Cómo llegamos allí?… pero siempre que le pregunto… actúa. Siempre dice que no lo recuerda, que despertó a la par mía y ya… pero yo sé que es mentira… ella sabe, ella me rescato, yo lo sé._

_Pero Cat es muy buena actuando, y no me explico que es tan importante como para ocultarlo con tanto recelo pero… algo me dice que lo sabré a su debido tiempo y cuando ella lo quiera... siempre será cuando ella quiera, tiene cierto poder que, aunque lo oculta bien, se que está escondido allí, en esos ojos marrones saltones… esperando para…_

-Hehehehe, si abreviamos la palabra "abreviación" quedaría como "Abre" pero no estamos abriendo nada y eso confundiría a la gente. Imagínate "A ver alumna West "Abre" la palabra Estocolmo" hehehe seguro te confundes, Jade.

O quizás sí, despertó a la par mía sin saber nada de nada y solo espero a que yo también lo hiciera.

…

Finalmente llegamos a la dirección que nos dio Tori en su llamada. No falta mucho para que caiga la noche. Lo mejor será esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para inspeccionar el lugar.

Hace un par de días, Vega contacto con nosotras.

No se los dije pero hay algunos sectores de la ciudad que aun tienen electricidad. En una de las expediciones que hicimos con Cat, para buscar comida, el bar en el que habíamos entrado tenia prendida la radio. En uno de los intervalos la radio se comenzó a descodificar y pudimos escuchar la voz de Tori por los parlantes. Repetía un número telefónico una y otra vez con un mensaje de ayuda. Lo anotamos y llamamos. Ella atendió.

Entre una emotiva charla que tuvimos las tres… si, lo voy a admitir, estaba muy feliz de escucharla, nos dijo donde estaba y nosotras le prometimos buscarla… y aquí estamos.

El lugar es una especia de minimercado, tiene las entradas fuertemente aseguradas y bloqueadas y un techo donde se puede ver alguna especia de fortín. No tenemos como comunicarnos con Tori desde aquí, quizás algunos de los locales vecinos tenga también una línea telefónica y se nota que esta zona tiene electricidad… pero hay mucho no-muertos cerca.

Estacione la camiosheta a unas cuadras luego de ver que el lugar estaba repleto de estos tipos y por suerte ninguno pareció detectarnos.

-¿Qué haremos?- me susurra Cat.

El silencio es una desventaja en estas situaciones. Después de estudiar a nuestros enemigos por un tiempo descubrí que eran ciegos… pero no sordos. Todavía desconozco muchas cosas, pero si alguno nos persigue, bastaría con arrinconarnos y quedarnos quietas y en silencio, los no-muertos se desorientan y no pueden detectarnos… entonces se van.

-No lo sé- le susurro de respuesta. Aun estamos en la camiosheta y desde la ventana puedo ver a unas cuadras el minimercado- creo que lo mejor será esperar a que amanezca para poder visualizar mejor el perímetro e idear un plan.

La miro y puedo ver que aprieta los labios, no le gusta la idea, sé que no le gusta la idea… y se porque no le gusta.

-Cat… Tori está bien, ha pasado muchas noches sola y una más…

-No quiero que pase otra noche más sola, Jade…

-Lo sé… lo sé… yo tampoco quiero, pero no ganaremos nada si esos tipos nos comen por imprudentes.

Veo que sigue sin convencerla la idea y vuelve su vista al frente buscando una mejor. Suspiro haciendo lo mismo, pero cada minuto que pasa oscurece más y esto vuelve más complicada la tarea de encontrar una solución.

-Cat, de verdad necesitaremos esperar y que…

De repente una explosión hizo que toda palabra muriera en mi boca.

Veo al frente y en la siguiente cuadra una luz, como si de llamas se trataran, ilumina la esquina.

-¿Una explosión?

-Eso parece, agáchate- le digo, porque si hay algo peor que los no-muertos… son los vivos desesperados por una chance por vivir. Si resulta que llegamos a caer en una zona de matones y nos ven… estamos perdidas.

Solo unos segundo mas y…

-¡Ehhhhhhh! ¡Estoy aquí!

Unos gritos se escuchan desde la esquina, pero no puedo ver a nadie. ¿Quién en su sano juicio grita de esa forma? ¡Atraerá a todos los no-muertos de la zona!

-¡Ehhhh! ¡Por aquí! ¡Maldito zombies!

Oh… o sea que la idea es atraer a todos los malditos zombies de la zona.

Observamos un rato mas y… un sujeto de tés morena paso corriendo de una esquina a otra agitando sus manos con una antorcha en cada una, mientras gritaba eufóricamente y desaparecía por la esquina contraria.

-¿Qué demonios?- alcanzo a decir, porque hay algo más que me llama la atención de todo lo que acabo de ver y todavía soy incapaz de cambiar la cara de desconcierto que llevo. Me giro para ver a Cat y comprobar si ella observo lo mismo… y al juzgar por su expresión se que sí-¿Ese era André?

-Ajam…

-¿Iba gritando como loco con dos antorchas?

-Ajam…

-¿Cruzo la calle y se perdió?

-Ajam…

-¿Y eso es una horda de zombies siguiéndolos?- preguntó porque puedo ver como todos los zombies están corriendo para la dirección en la que se perdió nuestro amigo.

-Ajam…- me contesta Cat observando lo mismo.

-Interesante…

-Muy…

-…

-…

-…

-¡Jade!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Si no hacemos algo pronto, los sujetos se lo comerán vivo!

-¡Pero si eso parece que quería!

-¡Jade!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo!

Enciendo el motor de la camiosheta y me dirijo velozmente a por donde André desapareció.

Solo un par de cuadras mas y puedo ver como la horda camina más tranquila pero constantemente a un local, en la pared de este puedo ver la luz proveniente de las antorchas de André… está totalmente acorralado.

-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?- me pregunta Cat y yo le sonrió, porque sé que sí.

-Totalmente.

-¿Pongo la música?

-Hazlo.

Y Cat se acerca a la radio y busca la canción adecuada para esto. Una melodía que bien conozco comienza a sonar y las dos moviendo las cabezas gritamos.

-¡Elevation!

Arrancó el acelerador a todo lo que da mientras la canción de U2 invade el ambiente y chocamos contra el primer no muerto.

-¡Whooouuuu!

No entiendo porque aun, pero a Cat le encanta sacar de juego a los no-muertos, es algo de ella que he aprendido a valorar enormemente. Mientras los demás lloriqueaban y temían, ella siempre ha estado más que dispuesta a patearles el trasero.

Hago que el auto de una vuelta mientras seguimos chocando a todos los no-muertos posibles, otra vuelta y a lo mismo.

¡Por Dios, amo nuestra camiosheta!

Puedo ver por el parabrisas sangre, higados, cabezas, brazos, de todo lo que el vehículo va chocando.

Piernas, pies, mas cabezas de no-muertos, ropa ensangrentada, viseras, la cara de Andre…

-¡Chocaste a Andre!

-¡Oh por Dios, choque a Andre!

-¡Sujetate Andre!- le grita Cat y veo como el chico lucha por sostenerse del limpia parabrisas.

Maniobro como puedo e intento alejarnos del lugar, pero nuestro moreno amigo sigue siendo tan fortachón como siempre y no me deja ver nada.

No diviso la pared hasta que ya es tarde, apenas si logro frenar un poco, pero de todas formas la camiosheta toca la estructura y ambas nos sacudimos con brusquedad… viendo como Andre golpeaba contra la pared y caía sobre el capot.

-¡Oh por Dios!... lo mataste- se asusta mi compañera y con temor me quedo inmóvil, temiendo que tenga razón... pero al cabo de unos segundo André mueve el brazo hacia arriba- Casi lo mataste.

Ambas bajamos del auto y vamos a ayudarle.

-Chicas…- nos dice mientras le ayudamos a reincorporarse- no saben qué gusto me da verlas… ¿a ustedes también le da gusto verme o… realmente querían matarme?

-¡Andre!- se emociona Cat abrazándolo y haciendo que este se quejara del dolor.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios hacías?!

-Señuelo vivo- contesta este contundentemente.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Señuelo… ya sabes, para atraer a los zombies.

-¡¿Qué?!- repito porque creo que escuche señuelo del verbo "soy carnada viva"

-Carnada- me aclara ahorrando el siguiente "que"- ya saben… para atraerlos… y aun soy eficaz.

André deja de hablar y señala a nuestras espaldas. Ambas giramos y vemos como los no-muertos se nos acercan a una velocidad peligrosa.

-¡Oh no!- el vehículo debería de dar marcha atrás, no conseguiremos salir, nos rodearan y machacaran el auto hasta hacerlo polvo.

-¡Hay que subir!- grita Cat y levantando la vista puedo ver que no se refiere al vehículo… bueno no de manera convencional.

El tejado del local al que chocamos es bajo, la camiosheta es algo alta, si subimos al techo de esta podremos llegar al tejado y estar a salvo allí.

-Bien, vamos- le digo mientras la ayudo a subir.

Yo subo sin dificultad y le tiendo una mano a André para ayudarle, el chico aun parece adolorido.

No lo vamos a lograr, los no-muerto ya están rodeando el vehiculo y sus manos tocan mis pies.

-Rápido André, ¡sube!

-¡Dame la mano!- Cat ya está en el tejado y extiende su mano para ayudar. Empujo a André mientras este toma su mano y finalmente logra subir.

-¡Jade!- grita André advirtiéndome y veo a un no-muerto justo a la par mía, habían comenzado a subir a la camiosheta.

Lo pateo pero no cae y con terror veo como otros dos más logran subir. Estoy perdida.

-¡Jade!- me grita Cat tendiéndome su mano junto con André. Tomo ambas y ellos en un rápido movimiento intentan subirme.

Siento como mis pies son tomados y jalados hacia abajo, me han agarrado.

-¡No!- grita Cat, tirándome con todas sus fuerzas junto con André. Logra subirme pero uno de los no-muertos sube conmigo.

-Maldita, escoria, maldita, maldita- digo mientras le pateo la cabeza y finalmente suelta mi bota.

Veo como André trae rápidamente un palo de hierro y se lo estampa en la cabeza, manchándome de sangre.

-¡¿No podías esperar a que me alejara?!- le grito con fastidio mientras me levanto y me veo impregnada en esa mugrienta y olorosa sangre.

-Lo…lo siento… Jade…

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Y qué demonios es eso de ser la carnada?!

-Bue…bueno, veras, yo estaba con un grupo y estos necesitaban a alguien que distraiga a los zombies para que ellos escapen… ¿ves?- me dice con timidez, obviamente mi enojo es evidente.

Giro para ver lo que me indica y diviso dos camionetas alejándose a toda velocidad.

-¿Esos son tus amigos?- pregunta Cat con inocencia.

-Sí, estábamos atrapados y ya nos quedamos sin víveres… debíamos movernos pero había muchos zombies… alguien debía distraer su atención y que nos dejaran la vía libre.

-¡¿Y tú te ofreciste?!- le pregunto aun molesta.

-Sí, bueno… ya sabes cómo son las cosas.

-¡¿Qué cosas?!

-Eso… de que el negro siempre muere primero.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que el hombre de color siempre muere primero en estas cosas y me dije "Bueno, André… ya que de todas formas morirás antes… que sea esa muerte de negro por sacrificio"

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, ya sabes… a veces nosotros morimos heroicamente… primero… pero heroicamente.

-¿Me prestas ese palo?

-Sí, toma ¿para qué lo quieres, Jade?

-¡Voy a matarte!

-¡Jade!- me grita Cat con temor.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Atrás de ti!

Me giro y un no-muerto se me abalanza encima, está muy cerca, puedo ver sus dientes podridos apuntando a mi garganta… se acabo… se acabo y todo por un estúpido chico que cree que tiene que sacrificarse por su color de piel…juro que cuando me convierta en zombie no descansare hasta comérmelo entero… ¡Entero!

-¡Ah!- grito como último gesto de frustración que tendré en mi vida, pero un zumbido pasa justo a la par de mi oreja, y la suave brisa de algo arrogado, me acaricia la mejilla.

Abro los ojos y veo que el no-muerto tiene un cuchillo justo en su frente, hace un sonido raro y luego cae de espalda, cayendo por el techo y perdiéndose para siempre.

Mi respiración es agitada y me cuesta figurarme que sigo viva y lo seguiré por un tiempo más. ¿De dónde salió ese cuchillo? ¿Acaso Cat? ¿Acaso Andre?

-No en mi zona.

Siento esa voz, que es definitivamente de una chica… que conozco, con una firmeza y un tono grave, muy seguro.

Veo que el techo en el que estamos me es familiar… la zona me es familiar… como si la hubiera estado estudiando. Giro mi cuerpo lentamente y el techo en el que estoy parece un fortín. Unas botas marrones, que no son las sandalias de Cat ni tampoco las deportivas de André, me dicen que son de la dueña a quien ahora debo mi vida.

Mi vista se levanta por esas botas y veo un pantalón vaquero claro, con algunas manchas de sangre y una venda. Un cinturón negro con hebilla dorada. Una remera sin mangas celeste, un top deportivo blanco debajo de esta. Unos brazos morenos con otra venda en uno de sus delgados bíceps… y su rostro, algo curtido, pero con una mirada café brillante… su cabello atado en un cola alta.

-Me da mucho gusto verlos… chicos- nos dice con una sonrisa, pero ninguno contesta. La vemos guardar unos cuchillos en una pequeña bolsa de cuero atada a su cintura- André… Cat… Jade…

-Tori…

* * *

**Nota de Autor**

¡Hey! ¿Cómo andan? Aquí les dejo esta actualización para que comiencen bien la semana :P

Tuve un fin de semana muuuuy ocupado y por eso no actualice antes… ahora intentare ponerme al tanto con muchas cosas XD

Si le gusto el cap o los hice reír o tienen alguna idea genial para el fic, dejen un comentario, por más pequeño que sea me motiva mucho y me encanta recibirlos ;)


	3. Fijarse en el vencimiento de la comida

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo hago esto porque no tengo novio o alguien con quien perder el tiempo.

* * *

**Regla 37: Fijarse en la fecha de vencimiento de las comidas.**

Whoaaaa, no sé cómo se sentirá encontrarse con el héroe de la serie, o con un super héroe, pero esto debe ser lo más parecido a encontrarse en un verdadero problema, de vida o muerte, litera, y que alguien, sumamente genial, aparezca y nos salve a todos… solo que no es un súper héroe, espero, la última vez que la vi no tenía sus superpoderes… o quizás si los tenia pero nos los ocultaba bajo una identidad secreta y así mantenernos a salvo de sus enemigos que tratarían de raptarnos para llegar a ella y destruirla, eso explicaría…

-¿Tori?- pregunta André, y de repente siento que hace falta algo muy necesario… ¡Oh si!

-¡Tori!- le grito con fuerza mientras me tiro a ella con los brazos abiertos y la estrujo en un fuerte abrazo repitiendo su nombre.

-¡Cat!- me dice y corresponde mi abrazo.

Listo, mucho mejor, ahora sí creo que es la Tori de siempre y yo la Cat de siempre, solo que la Tori de siempre le salvo el trasero a Jade… hehehe "trasero" … esperen, no huele como la Tori de siempre, huele como a metal.

Me alejo del abrazo aun sonriendo, no quiero que Tori piense que su nuevo perfume olor a metal es desagradable o algo, no lo es, solo que no es su habitual olor a cocó.

Y ahora que la admiro más de cerca, vuelvo a creer que es una especie de súper héroe, solo que menos colorido, sin capa y medio latino. Es más, me recuerda mucho a esa heroína que interpretaba Angelina Jolie… solo que sin las enormes boobies, Tori nunca tuvo Boobies. Recuerdo que Jade la molestaba diciéndole que al nacer, seguro su hermana Trina hizo algún pacto con Lucifer, poniéndole todo el volumen boobibinoso a ella y dejando a Tori sin ninguno… quizás sea cierto…

¡De todas formas!

La vestimenta que usa es muy parecida. Tiene unas botas militares marrones, un jean claro ajustado con algunas manchas e sangre y vendas, una remera sin manga azul muy ligera que deja ver el borde de un corpiño deportivo claro, otras venda en su bicep y cinturón negro que deja ver su hebilla dorada… ¡oh! Y tiene su cabello recorrido en una coleta.

Es como ver a un asalta tumbas, genial, sexy, pateatraseros y lesbiana… ¡Diablos! ¿Soné como que pensaba discriminativamente? Juro que no fue mi intención, pero es que siempre he pensando así de Tori, ahora esta vestimenta le ayuda… pero siempre he creído que su forma de vestir tiene un último tinte… ammmm gay…

¡Y no es que ese tinte sea malo! ¡Para nada! Mi peluquero tiene un novio que tiene el pelo de un hermoso color naranja brillante… ese definitivamente es un buen tinte. Y un excelente, realmente excelente trasero hehehe "trasero" es lo que mi peluquero dice, y estoy de acuerdo, ambos nos quedamos admirándolo cuando pasea por el local… Tori también tiene eso en común, siempre en la hora de deporte se queda viendo el trasero de los demás, solo que no con los chicos, sino con las chicas… Ohhhh quizás eso también ayude a lo de tinte gay…

-Me da gusto verte, amiga- dice André mientras se acerca a abrazarla también.

-A mí también me da gusto verlos, chicos. No saben lo feliz que estoy- sigue diciendo poniendo una enorme sonrisa mientras aun abraza a André y me tiende una mano agarrando la mía.

Este es un lindo reencuentro. Quizás ahora podamos ser un equipo PateaTraseros e ir en la camiosheta sembrando el pánico entre los sujetos no muertos que apesta. Seria genial.

Atrás mío siento que alguien se aclara la garganta. ¡Jade! Cierto, casi se muere… bueno, la muerte es algo relativa ahora, si la mordía el sujeto… se iba a morir, pero no del todo… creo…

-¡Jade!- grita Tori, ganándome de antemano, se aparta de André y se acerca rápidamente a ella, pero Jade le levanta una ceja y Tori baja los brazos.

Ohhhh siempre hace eso. Es como si Tori siempre quisiera saludarla calurosamente, pero se contiene porque sabe que a Jade no le gustaría.

Antes cuando íbamos a Hollywods Arts, en los días normales, los alumnos teníamos una clandestina apuesta... sobre Tori Y Jade, de hecho. Consistía en apostar que tanto tiempo Tori tocaría y la miraría lascivamente ese día.

Ustedes no creerán las impresionantes apuestas que surgían en torno a eso… inclusive Sikowitz estaba en esos juegos, pero él era un tramposo.

Una vez, apostó con el conserje que Tori besaría a Jade ese día por 10 segundos. Esa fue una apuesta interesante, varios chicos dieron toda su mesada esa semana para poder verlos, inclusive había quienes apostaban que si eso pasaba, Jade golpearía a Tori, otros apostaban a que Jade golpearía a Beck y lo dejaría… pero todos, tooodos, estábamos intrigados en saber cómo Sikowitz pretendía ganar esa apuesta… y aquí es cuando digo que él hizo trampa.

Se supone que la ley dice… bueno, las reglas de estas apuestas, que nosotros no podemos interferir directamente en lo que pasa… como Discovery Channel, tú no quieres que el león coma al conejo, pero no debes evitarlo, es parte de la vida… así también es la escuela… y más cuando hay tanto dinero de por medio.

Sikowitz las puso en una obra donde sus protagonistas debían besarse, y así gano la apuesta… fue épico, pero hizo que las reglas se modificaran para evitar ese tipo de ventajas en los docentes, inclusive el consejero escolar también tenía sus planes para sacar provecho, pero gracias a las nuevas reglas se limitaban estas cosas.

-¿Estas… bien, Jade? Es decir- siento que Tori se aclara la garganta también y se para mas ergida- ¿Estás bien?

Raro, ahora habla como si fuera la patea trasero que tiro el cuchillo que salvo a Jade… oh, esperen, eso sí paso.

-S, estoy bien- contesta Jade de mala gana- ¿y que fue todo eso de… eso, del cuchillo volador?

-Oh, eso. Perdón si te asuste. He estado ocupada… con todo esto de los zombies ¿sabes? Y… aprendí algunos trucos nuevos.

Whooa, eso sonó tan confiado y genial viniendo de Tori, inclusive le guiño un ojo, tiene una actitud más fuerte… debe ser por eso de los súper héroes.

-Si, como sea…- contesta Jade de nuevo desviando la vista.

¡Y yo conozco esa actitud! Esta impresionada pero no lo admite ¡tan tierno y típico de Jade, ahora comúnmente sigue algún tipo de insulto o algo así...

-¿Aun no desbloqueaste el logro de dejar de ser inoportuna y desesperante?

Ahí lo tienen.

-Pues, creo que mi inoportunidad te acaba de salvar la vida-contesta Tori con una sonrisa- pero descuida, no se lo diré a nadie.

Whoaaa , Jade se quedo sin palabras… definitivamente… superpoderes.

-En fin ¿por qué mejor no entramos? Deben de estar cansados, vi en un mapa el lugar de donde me llamaste y seguro condujeron todo el día. También tengo comida, pueden ponerse cómodo y charlaremos de cómo salir de aquí- explica Tori mientras se acerca al borde del techo y mira hacia abajo- Su Jeep parece estar en buen estado aun.

-¿Jeep?- pregunto sin entender, mientras me acerco a la par de Tori y veo hacia abajo- Oh ¿La camiosheta?

-¿Camiosheta?

-Larga historia, no quieres saber- la corta Jade.

-Como sea, podremos salir en ese Jeep. Parece un Rubicon blindando con cabinas amplias. Un vehículo muy conveniente.

-¿Ahora también sabes de autos?-preguntó curiosa Jade

Tori solo nos sonrió de lado y se encamino a la puerta del techo, la abrió y nos hizo seña con la mano invitándonos a pasar. Jade paso a su lado con los brazos cruzados, seguida de André, yo le dedique una enorme sonrisa y ella me la devolvió mientras cerraba la puerta atrás de sí.

El lugar en el que nos encontrábamos era un almacén, o lo que quedaba de él, aun se podían ver los estantes, aunque estos estaban ubicados en los costados. La parte principal, en el medio estaba vacia y a los costados se podía ver algunos montículos de ropa y tela, parecía ser una especie de cama. Los ventanales y puertas de todo el sitio estaban fuertemente cubiertos por más estantes y madera que se cruzaban por todos lados. Realmente parecía muy seguro.

-…y listo- escucho decir a Tori mientras algunas de la paredes se prenden. No es tan luminoso como debería ser un comercio pero ahora nos podemos ver las caras en este lugar.

-Este almacén contaba con un pequeño generador de energía, es solar así que carga durante el día, pero mayormente está nublado y con lluvias últimamente. Había estado guardando la carga para algún momento especial.

-De lujo- comentó André que seguía inspeccionando el lugar-¿aquí estuviste todo el tiempo?

-Algo así- contesta Tori mientras se acercaba a unas cajas- tengan- dijo mientras le lanzaba un par de latas a André.

-Durazno y cereza… yumi- dijo André con una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría ofrecerles más, pero a mayoría de la comida aquí se echo a perder muy pronto debido a los cortes en la electricidad… aparte, ya ha pasado un mes.

Tori remueve más cosas en la caja y ahora se acerca a mí con una sonrisa.

-Pero, estaba guardando esto y conozco a alguien que seguro le encantara- me dice mientras me ofrece otra lata donde dice "frutillas y zarzamoras"

-Yehiiii- no puedo evitar abrazar a Tori de nuevo, escucho como ríe. Lo único que mejoraría esto sería helado.

Me alejo de ella revisando el lugar pero entiendo que por aquí sería difícil encontrar helado, quizás cuando vayamos en la camiosheta y pasemos de nuevo por la heladería, podríamos hacer otra parada.

-Ten- le dice Tori a Jade extendiéndole otra lata, esta la mira aun cruzando sus brazos pero termina aceptándola de todas formas.

Veo como nuestra heroína se sienta en el espacio vacío del medio, cruzando sus piernas y abriendo su lata. La imito y me siento a la par de ella, también André y Jade.

-Y bien… ¿Cuál es su historia?- nos pregunta.

-¿De cómo llegamos hasta aquí?

-No, de todo. Desde "ese día"

Por alguna razón nos miramos entre nosotros, hasta yo sé lo que significa "ese día"… es el día/noche que marco el antes y el después de todo y del cual aun… no estoy muy dispuesta a contar.

-Nos estábamos refugiando en mi casa… mi padre, mi madrastra, mi hermana y yo… esa noche…- comenzó a hablar Jade- mi padre escuchó unos gritos y salió a inspeccionar, luego hizo lo mismo mi madrastra… y nunca volvieron. Huimos con mi hermano cuando los…

-Zombies- dijo Tori.

-No sabes que son- corrigió molesta Jade.

-¿Perdona? Tú eres la experta en películas de terror y estas cosas… ¿y no sabes que esos tipos son zombies? Es lo que son, Jade… y hay que matarlos a todos… de nuevo.

Nuevamente se hizo un silencio entre nosotros y nuevamente nos vimos los uno a los otros hasta que Tori bajo su mirada a su lata y le dio otra cucharada.

-En fin… salimos de mi casa cuando entraron en ella. Salí a la calle… y eso fue todo.

-¿Eso fue todo?- preguntó André.

-Algo me golpeo en la cabeza y me desmaye, al despertar estaba en un garaje oscuro… con Cat.

Y ahora todos me miran a mí… y dejo caer la sonrisa que tenia, porque escuchar a Jade narrando es realmente algo que disfruto, lo hace tan bien y con tantas pausas, Dios, me gustaría narrar así… ¿Por qué todos me miran?

-¿Cat?- me pregunta Tori- ¿Cuál es tu historia?

-Me encontré con Jade en el garaje oscuro, espere hasta que despertara y estuvimos juntas todo este tiempo. Aprendimos sobre los…

-Zombies

-¡Eso! Y con la camiosheta fuimos explorando para sobrevivir y luego contactamos contigo… y con Beck.

-¿Beck está vivo?- preguntó curioso André y Tori puso una cara muy rara.

-Sí, está vivo- contesto rápidamente Jade- esperando a que lo vayamos a buscar también, con Robbie.

-Vaya, eso es… eso es genial, todos estamos bien- se alegro André, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver los rostros serios de Jade y Tori… me estoy perdiendo de algo… y creo que André también… y eso es un alivio.

Detesto cuando parece que soy a única que no entendió el chiste de alguien, y si alguien tampoco le entendió entonces ya no te sientes tan sola… te sigues sintiendo medio tonta pero es un alivio saber que sola, en el mundo, no estás.

-Pero… no lo entiendo, Cat, como llegaste a dar con Jade… en ese garaje- me pregunta Tori.

-¿Qué?

-Que… ¿cómo diste con Jade?

-La encontré durmiendo en el garaje…

-El garaje estaba totalmente sellado de adentro y de afuera, estuvimos horas para salir de allí- agregó Jade.

-Sí, es cierto, fue muy gracioso cuando estrellaste el auto con la puerta y luego los sujetos nos atacaron.

-Sí, pero… Cat… ¿Cómo llegaste al mismo garaje que Jade?

Como ya dije en mis pensamientos que ustedes están leyendo… eso es algo de lo que no estoy dispuesta a hablar.

-¿Qué es esto un interrogatorio?- pregunto mientras me rio, mientras también me llevo algunas frutillas… lo cual fue una mala idea porque ahora me estoy ahogando y tosiendo muy fuerte.

-Olvídalo, he intentado que me lo cuente todo este tiempo, no he logrado nada- siento que dice Jade.

-Si, coaaaf ccoaafff, no lograran nada.

-De…acuerdo…. ¿Qué hay de ti André?- pregunta Tori, viendo a su amigo.

-Pues, ese día, estaba con mi abuela y ella… simplemente se lanzo a los zombies pegándole con la escoba… quise hacer algo al respecto pero…

-Oh, lo lamento tanto, André…

-No… no lo lamentes, no sabía a quién ayudar, ¿si a los zombies o a mi abuela?. En fin, que ella terminó espantándolos a todos, pero los persiguió unas cuadras mas… y luego otras, y luego otras… y luego la perdí de vista pero la seguía escuchando- siguió comentando, aun recordándolo- escuche que una niña lloraba en una casa e intente ayudarla, perdí a mi abuela en eso y luego me uní a un grupo de nerd que sabían muchos sobre zombies… y estaban más bien entusiasmados con esta idea. Permanecí con ellos, escuchando tácticas e información sobre los zombies. Llegamos hasta aquí y… tuve que sacrificarme.

-Dios, no de nuevo con eso- maldijo Jade.

-Pero las chicas me rescataron, subimos a este techo y ¡wala! Duraznos y Cerezas- terminó André- ¿Qué hay de ti, Tori?

-Bueno… nosotras… yo… verán- comenzó a explicar Tori- Trina y yo perdimos rápidamente a nuestros padres.

-Lo lamento tanto, Tori.

-Gracias, y tuvimos que huir de nuestra casa. Trina me defendió durante unos días de los Zombies, es muy buena en las artes marciales, ya lo saben… y yo era muy inútil… casi me matan… y fue cuando los conocimos.

-¿A quién conocieron?

-A Chris… y Alice… ellos, nos salvaron y nos trajeron aquí- señaló el lugar- este en realidad fue un punto táctico para su escuadrón.

-¿Escuadrón?

-Sí, bueno… verán, Chris y Alice… ellos forman parte de una división especial, son realmente hábiles en armas, artes marciales… y parecen saber mucho sobre zombies y sobre lo que sucede aquí. Cuando llegamos, había más personas aquí, igual de eficientes que ellos.

-¿Y qué paso?

-Trina y yo éramos como ammm, buen, yo no sabía nada de armas, era una carga, realmente, sin embargo Trina parecía muy enfocada en estas cosas y… quería ayudar. En una de sus misiones los Stars…

-¿Stars?

-Es así como se llama su escuadrón "Special Tactics And Rescue Service"… en fin, ellos llevaron a Trina para una "misión" de rescate o algo… pero, algo salió mal… y… mordieron a Trina.

De la poca información que pudimos recolectar con Jade, notamos que si un sujeto te muerde te trasformas en uno de ellos, pero el tiempo de trasformación varia bastante, pueden ser 3 días… o 3 horas, lo vimos mucho en este último tiempo.

-¿Y qué paso luego, Tori?

-Ellos volvieron y Trina ya tenía la infección, estaba muy mal, traspiraba y tenía fiebre… nadie me miraba a mí, solo hablaban entre ellos, y luego Alice hablo conmigo y dijo que ella podía…- pero Tori, no siguió hablando, no parecía afectada o triste, pero era como si hubiera recordado algo y ahora nos analizaba un poco.

-¿Dijo que?

-Nada. Trina se infecto y ahora… ya no está conmigo.

-Tampoco el resto de los Star, al parecer- acotó Jade.

-Ese día partieron todos, un informante les dio información muy valiosa y debían irse. Yo sería una carga para ellos y por eso no podían llevarme… tampoco querían dejarme a mi suerte, ellos… ellos son realmente buenas personas. Les suplique que me dejaran, no quería ser una carga, pero Alice dijo que se quedaría conmigo. Hubo mucho pleito entre ellos por esa decisión, pero ella no cambio de parecer… y se quedo conmigo, todo este tiempo. Me pregunto qué tan dispuesta estaba a dejar de ser una carga… y me entrenó en todo lo que sabía.

-Vaya, esa Alice debe de ser muy genial para convertir a la Tori de siempre en alguien genial- comente, haciendo reír a Jade y dejando que Tori me mirara con reproche- es decir, ya eras genial antes, pero de un modo muy diferente… digamos que no perdías una pelea con Robbie… pero por poquito.

-Sí, bueno… ella me entrenó y luego también tuvo que partir. Siempre volvía de sus salidas a investigar… pero un día ya no lo hizo. Ya pasaron 5 días desde la última vez que la vi y no creo que regresa… ella me dijo que nunca la esperara, así que no lo hice… no lo hago… y luego recibí su llamada.

-Me alegra saber que por fin conseguiste una novia, Tori, y que esta era muy genial… realmente una buena historia… le faltaron los juegos de Azar y Mujerzuelas, pero buena historia. Y si dices que ya no la esperas y las has superado. ¿Entonces podremos concentrarnos en salir de aquí y buscar… no lo sé, ¡a mi novio!?

La voz de Jade sonaba molesta… bueno, siempre suena molesta, pero como que no encajaba en el ambiente cálido y acogedor que estábamos desarrollando. Era lo más parecido a juntarse en una fogata y contar historias y que de repente venga un pulpo y nos bañe de tinta.

-No es mi novia, Jade.

-Sí, si… claro… ¿con respecto a salir de aquí? Por si no lo has notado te venimos a buscar primero y eso nos quito un día de viaje. Con lo que debe gritar Robbie por las noches seguro los Zombies los tienen rodeado 3 cuadras a la redonda.

-Idearemos un plan por la mañana- contestó sin inmutarse Tori, mirando duramente a Jade, esta no discutió- estamos cansados y seguro podremos pensar con más claridad luego de descansar. El mal humor es típico en estas situaciones. No dejes que te domine, Jade.

\- ¿Eso te enseño tu novia?

-Sí, si… Alice me lo enseño y créeme que funciona mucho. Hay que tener la cabeza despejada y concentrada en lo que importa, enojarte porque las cosas no salen como planeas solo empeorara todo… y terminaras así.

Tori señaló un ventanal con unos de los estantes atravesados y podíamos ver como una mano pálida y lastimada intentaba hacerse lugar inútilmente.

Vi como Tori se levantaba y tomaba con determinación una barra de hierro con punta, calculaba algún lugar en el ventanal y sin ningún titubeo lo atravesó con la vara. La mano dejo de moverse y luego desapareció.

-Bien, creo que fue suficiente por hoy- nos dijo mientras tiraba el fierro a un costado. Se alejó un por unos segundo y volvió con unas bolsas enormes- tengan- nos dijo mientras nos las pasaban.

André las abrió y saco de ella unas bolsas de dormir.

-De lujo- mencionó mientras se metía en una.

-Pónganse cómodos donde sea, deberé apagar el generador y quedaremos a oscuras.

-No hace falta, son ciegos- comentó de mala gana Jade mientras recibía una de las bolsas.

-Los zombies los son… los casafortunas y mercenarios sin piedad, no… y ya me tuve que enfrentar a algunos de ellos, preferiría no hacerlo con ustedes aquí.

Con Jade nos enfrentamos no solo a los sujetos muertos no tan muertos… sino también a las personas vivas vivitas. Y en algún punto comencé a creer que estas eran peor que los sujetos… así que se de lo que habla Tori.

-Como quieras…- terminó diciendo Jade, mientras se daba la vuelta y buscaba un lugar para dormir… que en idioma Jaideano eso equivaldría a un "Tienes razón, gracias, espero que duermas bien"

Sé que Tori entiende el idioma Jaideano porque le sonrió, luego se perdió de vista y las luces se apagaron dejándonos a oscuras. Mi vista tardó un poco en acostumbrarse, pero desde afuera se veían algunas luces producidas por carteles luminosos rotos e incendios cerca.

Vi la silueta de Tori regresar y sentarse, apoyando la espalda en una pared, viendo hacia un ventanal cubierto que daba a la calle.

-¿No vas a dormir?- le pregunto con curiosidad, mientras ya metida dentro de la bolsa de dormir me acercó a ella dando brincos.

-No, hare un poco de guardia, la noche no esta tan tranquila como me gustaría- me contesta.

-De acuerdo, hare guardia contigo.

-No hace falta, Cat. Créeme, conmigo basta. Descansa.

-Okey…- contestó y me doy la vuelta pero… no me quiero ir.

-¿Tori?

-Dime

-¿Pasaste muchas noches sola?

Veo que suspira y me mira con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si… los Stars y Trina nos dejaron hace ya 3 semanas… y Alice solía venir solo por las mañanas y salía de nuevo a las tardes… así que si, las noches eran solo mías en este almacén.

-Ya veo… ¿Tori?

-¿Amm?

-¿Me puedo quedar contigo?

-Seguro.

-Yehiii- festejo por lo bajo mientras me acurruco cerca de Tori y uso sus piernas como almohada.

La verdad es que… solo tuve que pasar una noche sola antes de encontrarme con Jade, y fue la peor noche de mi vida. No me puedo imaginar teniendo otra noche así… y Tori… Tori pasó varias… y ella huele a metal, pero yo sigo teniendo el mismo perfume que siempre tuve, porque en todos los locales que podía pasar lo buscaba… y si, a veces Jade se molestaba porque cargaba la mochila llena de esos frascos, pero es importante para mí, amo este perfume y amo oler así… muchas cosas han cambiado pero esto no, no de mi. Yo seguiré oliendo igual… y quizás así… pueda cubrir este olor a metal.

-¿Tori?

-¿Si, Cat?

-Hay algo que me he estado preguntando.

-¿Qué es?

-Es con respecto a Alice.

-¿Qué es?

-Tú… tú eras la pasiva ¿verdad?

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

Yehiii terminé el capitulo… y ahora me voy a escribir los otros que debo XD

Si les gusto, **comenten **;) me alegraran el jueves/viernes y el día que comenten :P

Espero **actualizar **el siguiente cap **muy pronto** y espero que les agrade también, tengo muy buenas ideas para este fic, las cuales ya quiero que lean XD sooo emocionada

Buen fin de semana gente, nos leemos pronto ;)


	4. Cuatro ojos son mejores que dos

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto para atraer gente a un grupo de facebook... y no me pagan soo es sin fines de lucro :P

* * *

**Regla 14: Cuatro ojos son mejores que dos.**

Mírenla allí… "Tan… confiada y organizada" como si de verdad supiera lo que hace.

-Si la sigues mirando así quizás le lastimes el cerebro.

Giro mi vista y fulmino a Cat con la mirada.

-No dañare mucho entonces- le digo convencida.

-¡Jade! No digas eso, en este momento el cerebro de Tori es lo mejor que tenemos… eso y la camiosheta, pero necesitamos su cerebro para eso, así de que deja de intentar dañarla con la mirada.

Abro la boca para discutir lo literal que pasó a ser Cat pero… estamos hablando de Cat, puedo encontrarle una mejor utilidad a mi saliva.

-Muy bien, creo que ya tenemos un plan- dice Tori parándose al momento que André también lo hace, ambos aun viendo los dibujos que hicieron en una pizarra en el suelo.

-Genial, los escuchamos- digo y me acerco con Cat.

-Bien. Es sencillo, necesitamos el Jeep, creo que es el vehiculo adecuado para desplazarnos, pero no sé en qué condiciones lo dejaron. Ahora subiremos al techo y veremos cómo es el panorama con los zombies, dependiendo de cuantos sean veremos de hacer una distracción lejos de donde chocaron el Jeep. Tu conducías ¿verdad, Jade?- me pregunta y asiento- bien, entonces tu serás la encargada de subir y ver cómo está el motor y si lo puedes arrancar, eres la que más conoce el vehiculo.

Sin esperar una respuesta mía Tori me da la espalda y comienza a subir por las escaleras.

-¡Deja de mirarla así!

-¡Cállate, Cat!

…

Para desgracia del para nada fabuloso plan de Tori, hay más zombies de los que podríamos llegar a manejar con una simple distracción.

-¿Y ahora genio?

-Jade…- me reprende Cat- Tori ¿Qué sigue ahora?

¿Esta de broma? Pregunte lo mismo.

-Hay muchas formas de llamar la atención de los zombies, pero todas requieren riesgo.

-¿Una carnada?- propone André y puedo ver algo en su mirada.

-Podría funcionar, pero preferiría buscar algo más seguro para todos.

-Son muertos vivos que quieren nuestros cerebros, estar seguro no es un plan y se nos acaba el tiempo, debemos buscar a Beck.

-Entiendo, bien… déjame pensar- me pide y yo también me concentro en encontrar algo por la cuadra que nos sirva.

-Quizás podamos tomar ese carrito de helado que vino cuando veníamos, los zombies son atraídos por el ruido, si lo hacemos andar y lo soltamos ellos lo seguirán.

Tanto Tori como yo quedamos en silencio, sé que este es el momento donde hago un comentario sarcástico de lo estúpido que suena eso pero…

-¿Qué le hiciste a Cat?- me reprocha Tori.

-¡Nada!

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No, no, eso es brillante, haremos eso- la felicita Tori y le pone una mano en el hombro… le puso una mano en el hombro y no la saca… y le sonríe… y Cat también.

-¡Bésense!- exclamo y ambas me miran raro- ¿Qué? Hagamos esa estúpida idea del carrito y vámonos, mientras se felicitan mi novio se está muriendo.

-Bien, bien- accede Tori- ¿Dónde vieron el carrito?

-A unas cuadras de aquí- contesto señalándole una de las calles- si tan buena eres siendo sigilosa, ve tú.

-Sí, iré yo.

-No, Tori, es peligroso.

-Déjala que se mate ¿sí?

-Jade, estas un poquito más agresiva que de costumbre- observa Cat.

-Sí, es verdad ¿Sucede algo malo?- agrega Tori y ahora las dos me inspecciona.

-Ya se los dije ¡Beck! Ahora por favor…

-De acuerdo, cuando veas que los zombies se comienzan a movilizar es la señal, pondré esta soga- dice Tori tirando una cuerda- yo bajare primero ¿Sabes cómo bajar por una cuerda?- me pregunta y que mi mirada le conteste- claro, apenas veas a los zombies moverse, baja y chequea el auto, yo las estaré esperando en…

Tori deja de hablar porque Cat le está tirando de la remera, intentando llamar su atención ¿Qué? ¿Le va a pedir un beso de despedida o algo así?

Estoy por molestarme con Cat pero entonces ella señala la calle y las tres vemos para esa dirección.

Los zombies se están moviendo hacia la derecha, por la calle, siguiendo a alguien que rebolea una camiseta naranja…

-¡Los negros siempre mueren primero!

-¡¿Qué haces André?!- le grito y juro que si vuelvo a ver ese tostado trasero lo pateare tan duro que pasara a estar morado.

-¡Carnada! ¡Sálvense chicas! ¡Ahora!

-Wow… eso es… valiente- dice Tori mientras seguimos viendo a todos los zombies alejándose de la cuadra.

-¡Es estúpido! ¡Eso es!- digo y la empujo para que reaccione, debemos tomar el Jeep ahora.

-A veces es la misma cosa…- comenta Cat y la ayudo a bajar.

Me subo al asiento del conductor y no encuentro las llaves ¡Genial! ¿Dónde puse las malditas llaves?

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Tori que hace guardia desde afuera.

-¡No encuentro las llaves!

-Deben estar por el tapizado, ustedes se estrellaron, busca por los asiento.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!

-¡Jade! ¡Haz lo que Tori dice!

Lo estoy haciendo pero no porque Tori me lo diga… sino porque tiene razón… ¡y porque yo quiero buscar las llaves por el suelo!

-¡Las encontré!- grito y las levanto mostrándosela. Tori sonríe y abre la puerta, haciendo que Cat suba primero, pero entonces un zombi apare a sus espaldas- ¡Tori un…!

Pero no puedo terminar la oración, ella se ha dado vuelta sacando un cuchillo largo de su boca y ha degollado al zombie.

-Eso es la más sexy que vi desde tu último video de TheSlap- comenta Cat cuando ya Tori está con nosotros adentro, cerrando la puerta.

-Gracias- le contesta esta con una sonrisa y de en un movimiento seco limpia su cuchillo volviéndolo a poner en la bota- ¿Jade?

-¿Mmmm?- le pregunto aun mirándola desde el retrovisor.

-Sería una buena idea que arranques el Jeep… y no se ¿salvemos a André?

No me lo tiene que decir dos veces. El jeep arranca en el primer intento, doy marcha atrás y de un giro ya estamos andando por la calle, puedo ver a la horda de zombie unos metros más adelante.

-¿Cómo haremos para rescatar a André?- pregunta Tori.

-Oh, descuida, eso es fácil ¿verdad Jade?

-Yeah baby ¿tienes tus gafas puestas?

-Oh yeah.

-Bien, ¿señorita cazazombies?- le pregunto a Tori mientras la miro de reojo por el retrovisor, esta me ve con desconfianza… debería- agárrate fuerte.

Piso el acelerador a fondo y choco la primera fila de zombie.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- me grita Tori

-¡Salvando a André!- contesto mientras partes de cuerpos se estrellando contra el parabrisas reforzado- ¡Dime si lo ves!

-¡¿Dónde?!

-¡Yo te aviso!- grita Cat- cerebro, brazo, pierna, pierna, pierna, cabeza de zombie, cabeza de zombie, brazo verde, mano sin dos dedos, cabeza de André gritando de terror, pies cubierto de hongo, zombie mujer con una horrible alisado….

-¡Ya te pasaste a André! ¡Jade! ¡André está ahí! ¡Frena el Jeep!- me grita Tori.

-¡¿Estás loca?! Si me detengo nos rodearan y mataran- le contesto, aun puedo ver las manos de André en la parte de arriba del parabrisas- ¡André, sujétate fuerte!

Sigo chocando más zombies y escuchando como Cat enumera las cosas que ve en el parabrisas, que para este momento está lleno de sangre y fluidos verdosos.

…

Detengo el Jeep en un el medio de una autopista, cuando ya dejamos a los zombies atrás y me siento a salvo.

Solo parar veo el cuerpo de André cayendo al frente y luego al suelo, él está bien ¿A quién no le gusta un viaje extremo en el techo de una camiseta? Cuando era niña soñaba con ir arriba en el techo, con el aire y quizás una pistola de agua mojando a las personas… en invierno.

La primera que sale es Tori y le advierte a Cat que se quedara adentro, supongo que piensa que hay una posibilidad de que André este infectado y se haya convertido en zombie… ¿Por qué no pensé en eso?

Aghhh que Tori sea tan eficiente me pone de los nervios.

Espero unos segundos detrás del volante y luego veo a ambos aparecer, André está totalmente mugriento pero respira, que es lo que cuenta.

-Señorita caza zombies, te tengo malas noticias- le digo bajando del Jeep, siento a Cat hacer lo mismo.

-¿Si?

-No tenemos gasolina.

-Sí, había advertido eso, por eso hice que tomaras la autopista, hay una gasolinera justo por allá- me señala al frente y a la izquierda, donde puedo ver un enorme letrero verde.

-Eso es… perfecto- digo mordiéndome el labio.

-¡Tori eres perfecta!- grita Cat y ¡Dios! eso no fue lo que dije. ¿Perfecta? Perfectas mis boobies.

-No sabemos en qué condiciones esta la gasolinera, por más que estemos en autopista y pareciera que estamos solos, yo digo que nos dividamos en dos. Que un grupo cuide el Jeep…

-Camiosheta- la corrige Cat y Tori le sonríe.

-Camiosheta- accede mirándola con cariño, voy a vomitar- y otro vaya a conseguir gasolina. Vuelven y nos movemos de nuevo.

La veo abrir la puerta de atrás y sacar un bolso, lo abre y saca un machete que parece bastante afilado.

-¿Vas a ir tú?- le pregunta Cat y Tori asiente.

-Soy la más sigilosa y más preparada, si algo malo sale puedo defenderme.

-Bien, yo iré contigo entonces.

-¡No!- le grito a Cat ¿Esta loca?- que vaya sola, si tan buena es se las ingeniara mejor solita.

-Lo pensé pero es un Jeep grande, necesita mucha gasolina y si hay zombie y necesito moverme rápido no lo lograre cargando dos recipientes llenos, y nunca es una buena idea moverse solo, necesitas a alguien que te cubras las espaldas y te advierta de algo que no hayas visto, 4 ojos son mejores que dos.

Per-fec-ta.

-Sí, y yo soy muy atenta ¿verdad, Jade?

-Sé que lo eres Cat- contesta Tori por mí- bueno, vamos- extiende una mano a Cat y esta la toma- fíjate en André, puse algunas vendas en el bolso, también agua, límpialo y véndalo, regresaremos lo más rápido posible.

Ah no, eso sí que no.

Las veo caminar por la ruta de la mano y algo hace tic en mi ojo cuando ve la imagen.

Doy pasos veloces y agarro a Tori del brazo, haciendo que Cat la suelte.

-Tu fíjate en André- le ordeno a Cat- tu vienes conmigo- le digo a Tori tirando de su brazo.

-Ok- escucho a Cat a mis espaldas- ¡Si ves algodón de nieve tráeme uno!

-Cat tiene razón, estas más agresiva que de costumbre… no que eso no me guste pero… ¿pasa algo?

-Señorita "perfecta para el apocalipsis" vamos a tener una pequeña… charla.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

¡VOLVIENDO Y VAMOS A TERMINAR ESTE FIC!

Oh yeah, party e party e party, Jonhy la gente está muy loca WTF

Bueno ya…

Este fic a partir de "mira el reloj que no tiene en su muñeca" ya, pasa a ser un, como yo bautice, **SpeedoFic**. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? que lo voy a escribir los más rápido posible actualizando varias veces la semana y quizás varias veces al dia.

Entra desafío **#HalloweenFandomCroosover **del grupo **Amo leer fics** por estar en fechas "Halloweedenses"

Si todavía no formas parte del grupo puedes encontrar el link en mi profile, allí hablamos de todo sobre fics, el beso de Eliana, los mensajes obscenos que recibe Liz, la lesbianidad de Justices, frozen, y otras cosas… raras, tenemos muchos escritores y muchos lectores de los fandoms pero mas que nada de Victorious, ya nos estamos esparciendo a los demás fandoms, infectándolos u.u

Bueno y eso, los invito ;) y voy a seguir actualizando este fic porque adoro la época de desafíos :D


	5. Di todo lo que tengas que decir

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ningun zombie salio herido en la produccion de esto.

* * *

**Regla 25: Di todo lo que tengas que decir antes de morir**

Jade dijo que quería hablar pero ya estamos casi por llegar a la estación y no ha dicho nada, parece estar planeando las palabras más sanguinarias para lanzarme, lo cual no me sorprendería.

-Ammm ¿Vas a hablar ahora o luego de que consigamos la gasolina para el Jeep?- le pregunto viendo como un zombie se tambalea cerca del centro de la gasolinera.

-Sí, dame un minuto- me pide y agarra un fierro oxidado del suelo.

-¡Wow, espera!- le digo viendo que lo cargar- hablar, hablar Jade, hablar- le pido, no quiero luchar contra Jade. No quiero matarla.

Pero no se dirige a mí, a pasos veloces le da un garrotazo al zombie en la cabeza, este cae, creo que ya está, pero entonces Jade lo comienza a masacrar en el piso con más golpee.

-Creo que te falto esa rodilla- le digo luego de unos segundos de observación, Jade me hace caso y le destroza la rodilla también.

He visto ese comportamiento antes, es cuando te descargar contra algo… y vaya que ese zombie recibió toda su frustración.

-Okey, ya me siento mejor, ahora…- dice acomodándose los pelos detrás de la oreja- ¿Qué demonios pretendes?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?

-No, Tori, el Zombie que acabo de destrozar ¡Claro que tú! ¿Ves a alguien más aquí?

Doy una mirada alrededor.

-Ammm claro.

-¿Ya te volvió la estupidez o solo eres "perfecta" cuando Cat esta cerca?

-¿Qué?

-Ya me escuchaste.

-No tiene nada que ver con Cat.

-¿Ah no?- pregunta acercándose con los brazos cruzados- ¡¿Ah no?!

-No… bueno… es mi amiga, hare todo lo que pueda por protegerla, y sí, ahora tengo mucha más experiencia en "sobrevivencia apocalíptica" la usare para protegerla, para protegeré… a todos.

-¿Ah sí? Porque no recuerdo que me tocaras el hombro y me sonrieras o tomaras mi mano para que camináramos juntas al amanecer con sesos… o a André.

-¿Quieres que te tome la mano?- le pregunto confundida- ¿Es eso?

-¡Claro que no! ¡No quiero tu estúpida y morena mano!

-¿Y entonces?

-Solo no entiendo porque se la das a Cat.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡¿"Por qué no"?!

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? Ella parecía feliz de recibirla, y de dormir a mi lado y de sonreírnos ¿Cuál es tu problema con eso?- termino de preguntar y ella abre la boca para contestar, señalándome con un dedo pero nada sale- ¿Y bien?

-Te crees la gran cosa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya me oíste.

-¡Si! Ya te oí .TA.- le acentuó y comienzo a sentirme de mal humor.

Esta chica siempre ha tenido esa capacidad, no importa que seas miembro de la CIA, Jade te ahora perder los estribos.

-No lo que no entiendo es de donde sacas que yo me creo la gran cosa. ¡Dios! Si te gusto tanto y solo estas celosa porque prefiero pasar tiempo con Cat ¡Solo dilo!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Ya me oíste!- digo imitando su voz y pasando a su lado, voy a conseguir esos litros de gasolina.

-¡Oh por Dios! Los zombies si te alcanzaron y te comieron el cerebro- la escucho gritar a mis espaldas- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que me gustas?! ¡Tengo novio! ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí, sí, lo recuerdo "Beck"- digo en voz gangosa.

-Sí, Sí, Beck, y lo amo.

-Bien, y eres feliz con Beck ¡Entonces déjame a mí y a Cat en paz!

-¡Ahí esta!

-¡¿Qué?!- grito encarándola.

-¡Acabas de admitir que si quieres algo con Cat!

-Bien, Jade, tu ganas, sí, quiero algo con Cat ¡Feliz!

-¡No!

-¡¿Qué?!

-No puedes tener algo con Cat.

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-Porque…- comienza con la misma prepotencia pero nuevamente nada sale.

-¿Ah? ¿Ah?- la presiono, quizás si la dejo pensar me sale con cualquier cosa menos la verdad.

-¡No lo sé! Simplemente sé que no puedes ¡Aparte! ¿Desde cuando eres lesbiana?

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Bueno, sí, solía meterme contigo por eso, y sí te hice divertidos apodos con Rex, pero nunca pensamos que era verdad, verdad… bueno… sí.

Dejo de hablarle y encuentro dos recipientes llenos de gasolina, lo tengo. Agarro uno y se lo tiro a Jade, esta lo recibe de mala gana y se gira, yo tomo el que queda y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo hacia el Jeep.

-¿Sabes? Ver a tantas personas muriendo alrededor mío me hizo pensar que… desaproveche mucho tiempo-le confieso y ella comienza a bajar la velocidad de sus pasos para que pueda alcanzarla- me di cuenta que esperaba el momento adecuado para… salir del armario.

-Déjame adivinar: cuando los zombies comenzaron a romper tu armario dijiste "ahora es un buen momento"

-Más o menos.

-¿Y porque Cat?

-Siempre me ha gustado Cat, es linda- digo con obviedad- y dulce y buena y siempre ve por los demás y… No sé cuántas chicas hayas visto tú por estos días, pero…

-Ah… ciertamente.

-Después de Alice, Cat y tu son las únicas mujeres que vi en semanas. Pero aunque haya otras creo que son las únicas dos chicas que alguna vez me llegaron a interesar, así que lo voy a intentar con Cat.

-¿"Las únicas dos chicas que te llegaron a interesar"?- me repite parándose de repente, me veo obligada a mirarla.

-Es posible que nos muramos en cualquier momento, así que también pensé en esto, Jade- le digo y suspiro- ¿sabes cómo descubrí que me gustan las chicas, Jade?- ella niega- porque antes de descubrirlo tenía una cosa en clara, y esa cosa era que tenía un enorme enamoramiento por una, por ti- le digo y recuerdo todas las enseñanzas de Alice para no inmutarme- supe que me gustabas tu antes de saber que me gustaban las chicas. ¡Ahí lo tienes!- termino y me doy vuelta para seguir caminando- pero como bien tú dices "Amas a Beck" y está bien, decidí mirar hacia otro lado. Si nos vamos a morir, por lo menos ya lo sabes, mejor tarde que nunca ¿no es asi?

Caminamos en silencio por algunos metros más.

-Si te das que tu "tarde" es en medio del mismísimo apocalipsis ¿verdad?

-Yep… este asunto de los zombies nos cambian- le contesto convencida- ahora si no te molesta, voy a intentar tener una relación con Cat, que me gusta y quiero que funcione.

-¿Cómo? ¿Llevándola a citas? ¿Almorzando con muertos? ¿Yendo a la feria de quien decapita a más personas? ¿Viendo películas en el cine mientras un cadáver se pudre al lado suyo cuando se están por tomar la mano? ¿Se casaran? ¿Adoptaran un bebe zombie?

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

…

Llegamos y lleno el tanque con uno de los recipientes, el otro lo guardo en el baúl.

André esta lo más limpio que se podría en estas situaciones y vendado, no parece infectado, lo cual es un verdadero milagro dadas las circunstancias.

Cat dormita un poco en el asiento trasero.

-Listo, sigamos camino, si tomamos esta ruta y luego la estatal llegaremos en un par de horas donde Beck dio la última señal- le digo a Jade y esta asiente.

Sube adelante y ayudo a André a sentarse en el asiento de acompañante. Creo que Jade esperaba que fuera a su lado porque me pone una cara rara cuando acomodo a nuestro amigo.

Yo subo y me pongo al lado de Cat.

-Hey- le digo acariciándole la mejilla y esta despierta.

-¿Consiguieron algodón de azúcar?

-Lo siento- le digo- si tienes hambre empaque algunos suministros.

-No, gracias, prefiero comer cuando no estamos en movimiento, mi estómago se pone un poco gracioso.

-Entiendo.

Acomodo su cabello detrás de la oreja y ella termina apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo, dejando que la mime más cómodamente, supongo que se va a dormir.

Levanto mi vista y veo los ojos de Jade tratando de penetrarme el alma, le doy una sonrisa y ella rolea la vista.

Arranca el Jeep y ya nos estamos moviendo de nuevo.

…

-Ya te lo dije, Cat va a estar bien- le repito a Jade- André y ella está bien despiertos ahora, si ven algo saben que deben moverse y el Jeep esta viene escondido, mientras no griten o hagan algo ruidoso van a estar bien.

-Claro, y ahora… ¿Cómo se supone que entraremos?

Nos encontramos al frente de un almacén de armas, al juzgar por los demás sitios que están destrozados, este debe ser la guarida de los chicos, estoy segura, pero no parece ver nadie vigilando o estando atentos.

De habernos visto nos darían una señal, pero el lugar parece desierto, las ventanas están blindadas con muebles desde el lado de adentro.

-La zona más frágil siempre suelen ser los techos- le digo a Jade ya buscando como subir- una tienda como está seguro tiene terraza.

Veo la ventana y gritas por la superficie. Sin pensarlo mucho corro, aprovechando el impulso y logro subir por ella y las gritas.

Una vez arriba miro hacia la calle, Jade se cruza de brazos y pone los ojos en blanco.

-¿Te ayudo?

…

Rompemos la puerta de la terraza a patadas y finalmente entramos al negocio. Esta todo oscuro, saco la linterna que tarje en mi bolsa, Jade va a mis espaldas.

-¿Ves algo?

-No, nada… pero definitivamente estuvieron aquí- le digo al notar mantas y latas por las esquinas, esto es un refugio o lo fue, sin dudas.

-Tori…- me susurra Jade y me obliga a mirar a un costado, una especia de bolsa enorme se balancea en el suelo.

A medida que nos acercamos escucho sonidos saliendo de esa bolsa.

Miro a Jade y ella me mira a mí. No sé cómo proseguir, vuelvo a mirar a los alrededores, todo parece tranquilo excepto por esa bolsa.

-Abrámosla- dice ella y yo asiento.

Saco mi machete y con cuidado corto el nudo de la parte de arriba. El plástico sede al instante.

-¡Sikowitz!- grita Jade y al instante le saca la venda de la boca.

-Chicas- nos dice él mirándonos, parece confundido, pero habla, no es un zombie.

Ayudo a Jade con los nudos de las muñecas y finalmente lo ayudamos a pararse.

-¿Y Beck?- pregunta Jade de inmediato- ¿Y Robbie?

-Yo… no lo sé. Estábamos haciendo guardia y…- comienza a relatar nuestro antiguo profesor- estábamos solos, a salvo los tres y… algo me golpeo la nuca con fuerza, se llevaron a Beck- dijo mirándonos a ambas- mientras perdía la conciencia lo podía escuchar gritando... "El cabello no, todos menos el cabello, por favor"

* * *

**Nota del autor**

Oh yeah, actualización muy pronto. **Review si les gusta**, que eso me anima :P


	6. Tomar decisiones con la cabeza

Disclaimer: victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen… P.D: ayer me lei Radar, un fanfic mio de hace tiempo y Dios, como se los recomiendo XD

* * *

**Regla 17: Tomar decisiones con la cabeza no con el corazón**

Lleno el vaso de agua y se lo paso a Tori.

-Gracias, Cat- me dice mientras con ambas manos toma el vaso y toca también mis dedos.

Luego de sonreírme le pasa el vaso a Sikowitz.

Nuestro profesor parece… bueno, en realidad decir que parece un vagabundo que huyo por días de los zombies no sería muy diferente a su habitual forma de vestir. Así que voy a suponer que está bien.

-Gracias chicos- nos dice mientras bebe.

Tori regresó por André y por mí y nos llevó al refugio de armas, donde Jade estaba cuidando de nuestro profesor.

Fue un gusto verlo bien, siempre supe que un tipo como él sobreviviría al apocalipsis. Debe ser por el agua de coco.

-No te quiero presionar- comenzó a hablar Tori y veo que mira a Jade de reojo, parece preocupada- pero necesitamos saber todo lo que paso. Vinimos para encontrar a Beck y Robbie también.

-Claro, les contare.

-Yehi, historias- me acomodo en un saco de algo que está a un lado y espero. André se apoya en una de las paredes, ya tiene mejor pinta que en todo el día. Jade sigue de pie al lado y Tori titubea, pero termina sentándose a mi lado.

-El día del apocalipsis, como recordaran, ya estábamos en un periodo de cuarentena… y entonces llego la noche. En el edificio donde estaba nos organizamos para cubrir la planta baja, estábamos a salvo, pero entonces la comida comenzó a faltar. Armamos expediciones, con grupos reducidos, todo de hombres macho de pecho peludo.

-Peludo…- repito asintiendo.

-Pero… algo paso mientras estábamos en una de las expediciones. Al regresar, el fortín de la planta baja estaba destruido, todas las mujeres y niños y hombres no peludos… muertos, siendo comidos por zombies. Enloquecidos por la perdida, mucho de nosotros se abalanzaron contra la horda… pero la horda era más grande, numerosa y apestaba más fuerte que nuestro olor a hombre.

-Ay por Dios…- murmura Tori a mi lado, poniendo cara de asco. Ella huele bien, a oxido, pero… como si fuera oxido en un jardín de rosas.

-Perdimos esa batalla y los que pudimos simplemente huimos de allí. Vague solo por algunos días… y entonces encontré a Beck. Sucedió mientras caminaba por una calle desierta, podía escuchar el lamento de un bebé, pero no era un bebé, era Beck llorando detrás de un volante, sentado en un auto deportivo. El chico estaba tan perdido que aunque estaba a su lado llamándolo, tardo en reconocerme, pero cuando lo hizo me abrazo. Beck paso por mucho, se desahogó conmigo todo el día, y por la noche…

Aun veo a Sikowitz y tiene cierto semblante raro, me recuerda a u tipo de películas pero no se muy bien cual, estoy confundida, pero es el tipo de películas en la que deseas acurrucarte, tengo a Tori al lado y tomo su mano.

Ella tiene la misma mirada rara que tiene Jade, creo que ninguna es muy fan de ese tipo de películas, no lo sé, o quizás están experimentando otro tipo de películas, como una en la que no se entiende nada… como ver el final de PLL cuando descubrimos quien era A…

-En fin, a la mañana siguiente ya estábamos dispuestos a sobrevivir… juntos, rescatamos a Robbie hace 4 días atrás, sin Rex. Robbie dijo que murió.

-Ammmm ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo haces para…? Es decir… ¿Cómo murió Rex?- pregunta André y tiene la misma expresión de confusión de Jade y Tori.

-Robbie no nos lo dijo, solo dijo que estaba muerto y que no quería hablar mas de eso. El asunto de los muertos vivos nos cambia a todos, y él no fue la excepción… aunque seguía orinadose encima cada vez que venía aun zombie, pero bueno, ustedes entienden en el punto… Robbie nunca fue muy peludo, era más bien… judío.

-¿…Que?

-Siempre que llovió paro, Jade… siempre que llovió…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunta Tori, yo solo asiento, es verdad. Nunca he visto una lluvia eterna- okey… okey… ¿y que paso luego?

-Nos refugiamos aquí, los tres, y estábamos seguros, teníamos comida que habíamos recolectado, armas, refugiados con un alto nivel de seguridad pero lo más importante… nos teníamos a nosotros… y a Robbie, aunque llorara de noche.

Todos asentimos.

-No sé lo que paso. Anoche fue. Estaba acomodando las armas, Beck estaba arriba haciendo guardia y grito mi nombre. Creí que quizás eran ustedes, pues la esperábamos, subí y… algo golpeo mi cabeza con fuerza. Caí… y eso fue todo. Luego oscuridad y me di cuenta que tenía los pies y manos atados. Me desmaye varias veces y… luego sus caras.

-Eso quiere decir que si hubieras llegado un día antes, tan solo un noche antes siquiera… ¿Hubiéramos salvado a Beck y Robbie?- pregunta Jade y Sikowitz tarda pero termina asintiendo- eso es… eso es genial.

Ahora veo que se cruza de brazos y se aleja de nosotros, toma las escaleras.

-Jade…- la llame André, pero esta no le hace caso y sale de la habitación.

-No saben cuánto lamento no haber podido hacer nada- se lamenta Sikowitz y André se acerca poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes- lo calma Tori también- descansen un poco- nos dice ahora a los tres.

Me acerco para ayudar a Sikowitz, también tengo hambre, Tori trajo su bolso con todas las cosas pero veo que aquí ya hay comida, quizás eso ayuda a Jade.

-Tori no creo que sea una buena idea- le digo viendo que pretende subir las escaleras… donde esta Jade.

-Voy a ver como esta ¿sí?- dice muy convencida pero dudo, me sonríe y termino dándole también una sonrisa de aliento.

Lo va a necesitar, porque conociendo a Jade va a decir "Por tu culpa no encontré a Beck" que sería cierto de alguna forma, pero eso no es lo que Jade de verdad querría decir, yo sé que quiere a Tori y que la alegra ver con vida y junto con nosotros.

Yo se eso, Jade también lo sabe, pero eso no evitara que le grite y se descargue con Tori… siempre fue así. Jade se descarga más con Tori que lo que nunca hizo con Beck.

Y yo sé que soy la lenta del grupo… pero Jade no se queda atrás tampoco.

…

Las dos bajan luego de 20 minutos, o a mí me parecieron 20 minutos… la mitad de tiempo que dura una hora de matemáticas.

Jade parece calmada, Tori también, supongo que la charla salió bien. Me acerco a amabas y les ofrezco una lata de duraznos a Tori y una lata de cerezas a Jade, por gustos sé que así las hará feliz a ambas.

Jade la acepta con media sonrisa y Tori me da una enorme.

-Bien, escuchen- comienza Tori luego de sentarse en el mismo saco de antes- esta noche la pasaremos aquí, todos, pero por la mañana temprano… buscaremos a Beck y Robbie.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta André con curiosidad.

-Bien, por lo que Sikowitz contó y por lo que sabemos sobre los zombies, lo que sea que le haya golpeado tuvo que ser una persona, y si Beck gritaba por su cabello y no porque no le comieran el cerebro el cerebro, eso también es un indicio de personas. Mi teoría es que Robbie y Beck fueron secuestrados por mercenarios.

-¿Mercenarios?

-Sí, de los malos al parecer. Ya se los dije antes pero aparte de los zombies tenemos otros enemigos, y esos son las demás personas vivas, vivas- sigue explicando.

-¿Por qué se llevarían a los chicos y dejarían a Sikowitz?- siguió preguntando André.

-Pues… ellos son más fáciles de cagar- razono yo dándole una vista a la barriga de Sikowitz.

-Sí, es una buena razón- me concede Tori- no hay sangre por aquí ni indicios de que los hayan matado, y por sobre todas las cosas no veo sus cuerpos. A menos que no veamos sus cadáveres, tenemos derecho a pensar que están vivos.

-Pero… vi el cadáver de la profesora Nora hace 3 días… y estaba caminando por el supermercado… pero no estaba tan viva…

-Déjame corregir mi frase, Cat- me pide Tori- a menos que veamos el cadáver en el suelo o persiguiéndonos por nuestro cerebro como muertos vivos… tenemos derecho a pensar que están vivos… vivos.

-Kay kay.

-Bien, al amanecer ser más fácil encontrar pistas, en una noche oscura como esta no tenemos nada por hacer. El otro asunto que quiero que cada uno piense es el siguiente: Este lugar debe ser el fuerte más resistente que vi desde que salimos de mi fuerte- nos aclara- es un buen lugar para quedarse. Si algunos de ustedes quiere quedarse aquí para sobrevivir, yo lo entenderé… todos lo entenderemos. Mañana es mi intención ir a buscar a Beck y Robbie, pero no cuento con que ustedes me acompañen, si eso no es lo que quieren. Aquí estamos a salvo, pero afuera estamos en peligro de muerte a cada minuto. Quiero que piensen que quieren hacer, y mañana, antes de partir…

Tori nos mira a la cara uno por uno

-…decidan.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

Próximo capitulo muy pronto!

Review, que me ennnnncanta cuando dejan review


	7. Viajar ligero

Dsiclaimer: victoriou y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto por un reto de Halloween y porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

* * *

**Regla 38: Viajar ligero**

No puedo dormir.

Me levanto del saco donde me encuentro, a i alrededor todo está en silencio. Jade y Cat duermen juntas en un saco mucho más grande, André igual en otro saco no muy lejos de ellas.

Sikowitz se durmió sentado en una mesa, sostiene algo en sus manos, al acercarme puedo ver que se trata de una foto. Una de Beck.

Okey… cada uno puede consolarse con lo que sea, quizás para Sikowitz el recordar a sus alumnos y volver a una época pacifica sea su forma.

Con sigilo, para no despertar a nadie subo pr las escaleras.

La noche es clara, muy diferente a mis planes para encontrar a los chicos.

No quiero expresar eso, confusión, al llegar el alba voy a mostrarme fuerte y confiada, vamos a encontrar a los chicos, voy a encontrar a los chicos, definitivamente.

Y entonces Jade estará bien.

Cuando subí las escaleras hace un par de horas, para ver como esta, esperaba la típica reacción de ella, es decir… meterse conmigo, y eso hubiera estado bien, de verdad, yo puedo soportarlo, es como nuestro ritual o algo así, nada más normal que Jade metiéndose con Tori ¿Verdad?

Pero no, ella solo miraba la ciudad, con los brazos cruzados, tranquila.

"No me arrepiento de haber ido por ti primero, Tori"

Eso fue lo que dijo antes que nada, sorprendiéndome, impactándome, dejándome sin habla.

Luego me pregunto lo que yo pensaba. Le dije que creía que estaban vivos y que debíamos buscarlos, hablamos sobre probabilidades y pusimos nuestras experiencias en esto.

Un equipo.

Pero lo que les dije a los chicos es la verdad, Yo iré a buscar a Robbie y Beck, y será peligroso, si ellos se quieren quedar a salvo, está bien.

Si alguien en estas circunstancias cree que no es capaz de hacer algo, entonces definitivamente no puede, y solo será un estorbo.

Lo mejor será buscar sin esconderse, si voy por mi cuenta hare que los mercenarios me atrapen a propósito.

Si todo lo que nos contó Sikowitz sucedió hace una noche atrás, no deben estar lejos.

Sí, que me atrapen y luego ellos serán los de la sorpresa.

Pero también está el hecho de que es poco probable que vaya sola. De seguro Jade ira conmigo, y no sé si quiero que la atrapen a ella también.

¿Qué pasa si realmente las cosas se ponen mal y no soy capaz de liberarme?

Puedo soportar la tortura y otras cosas, ahora puedo, la nueva Tori puede… pero ¿Y los demás?

He visto a gente haciendo cosas horribles con la mentalidad de que todo se acabó.

Cocinando personas para sobrevivir, matando a sus hijos por 2 minutos de vida más, violando osos de peluches con el libido hasta el cielo, mezclando nutela con huevo frito por las mañanas.

Prefiero tratar con zombies.

Un bostezo me avisa que llego el sueño a mí, será mejor dormir.

…

Me despierto con algo picando mi mejilla, es el dedo de Cat, me está sonriendo… Cat, no el dedo, me sonríe Cat.

-Tori, ya amaneció- me anuncia y yo me siento. Puedo comprobar que lo que dice es verdad, y también que el resto ya está bien despierto- Ten- me dice pasándome una taza de plástico, contiene café caliente.

Observando más alrededor puedo ver una jarra sobre fuego improvisado con maderas de los muebles.

-Gracias Cat- le digo tomando mi café con ambas manos, está caliente.

-De hecho es un regalo de Jade, me dijo que te lo trajera yo- me susurra cerca de mi oído.

Veo hacia donde ella está, pero no me mira a mí, solo habla con André.

Me pongo de pie y me acerco a ellos.

-Vaya, ya era hora, creí que debería tirarte el agua caliente encima- me saluda Jade.

-Gracias por no hacerlo- contesto y levanto un poco al taza de café, ella mira el gesto y se da vuelta… tomare eso como un "de nada"

-Tori termina tu café, nos espera un largo día- comenta Sikowitz desde un rincón, parece estar empacando armas.

-Claro… ¿Entonces tu también vienes Sikowitz?

-Yep

-Yo también voy Tori- se suma André.

-Y yo- agrega Cat con entusiasmo.

-Todos vamos- finaliza Jade, y con eso ya tenemos el primer paso de nuestro plan: Salir todos juntos de aquí.

…

-Tenemos que separarnos.

-¡Esa es la más estúpida idea de todos los tiempo en todas las películas habidas y por haber!

-Yo sé, Jade- digo con paciencia, porque soy consciente de que lo es- pero ahora somos 5 personas en un Jeep deambulando por las calles post apocalípticas en busca de dos chicos, que supones, están en manos de mercenarios.

-¿Y?

-Somos un grupo grande, si nos emboscan será muy fácil capturar aunque sea a uno de nosotros, si no es a todos, y obligarnos a rendirnos o sacrificar a quien sea que caiga. ¿Te gusta esa idea?

-…No.

-Bien, porque a mí tampoco.

-Pero la idea de separarnos me parece aún más estúpida.

-Créeme que yo tampoco quiero, pero el único plan que tenemos es encontrar a los mercenarios y jugar a los niños indefensos con ellos para luego sorprenderlos.

-Yo no soy un niño- comento Sikowitz desde atrás.

-Y yo no soy indefensa- agrego- además nos moveríamos más rápido de a grupo de dos.

-Yo no quiero separarnos- comenta Cat.

-Y yo creo que Tori tiene razón- termina con la votación André.

-Miren ¿Qué les parece si solo nos separamos por un día y una noche? Tengo un mapa y…- comienzo a decir mientras saco algunas cosas de mi bolso, Jade estaciona el Jeep- miren: Si un grupo va hacia la izquierda y otro hacia la derecha y ambos avanzamos hacia el frente hasta llegar a la autopista local, luego esta se va en vertical cerrándose hacia el centro. ¿Recuerdan que cuando veníamos para aquí nos topamos con la gasolinera, bueno, está justo aquí- digo señalando un punto ene l centro de la autopista.

-Préstame eso- me pide Jade sacándome el mapa, le doy unos segundos para que piense.

-Si nos abrimos a los costados y luego avanzamos al centro, si o si tocaremos la autopista, luego es cuestión de caminar al centro y ¡wala! La gasolinera, donde nos reuniremos mañana a la noche.

-¿Y si alguno no llega?- pregunta Cat

-Y si alguno no llega el otro grupo tomara el camino del que se perdió hasta encontrarlo- digo convencida- miren, yo sé que nos costó reunirnos, pero cada minuto que perdemos es un minuto que Beck y Robbie se alejan de nosotros.

-Solo tenemos un Jeep, Tori- me aclara Jade.

-Lo sé, uno de los grupos tendrá que encontrar otro vehículo para desplazarse, aunque con todo el día de hoy y todo el día de mañana cualquiera puede llegar a pie a la gasolinera.

-Bueno, parece que ya lo tienes decidido, capitán- comenta de mala gana Jade- ¿Cómo nos dividimos?

-Bueno, preferirá que André esté en el grupo que se lleva el Jeep, por lo que aun esta algo herido. yo estaré en el otro grupo, el que ira a pie porque soy la que mejor estado físico tiene. Sikowitz cojea de la pierna derecha- comento sin necesidad de que diga nada, note eso apenas salimos del refugio de armas, así que también ira en el Jeep… eso nos deja.

-¿Quieres que me separe de Cat?- me pregunta Jade como si fuera la segunda cosa más estúpida que dije desde que nos separemos.

-No dije eso… pero lo preferiría.

-¡Olvídalo! He protegido a Cat desde que toda esta locura empezó.

-Jade…

-No, no me separare de ti- le aclara y mira al frente por la calle.

-La otra opción es que Cat y tu vengan conmigo- comento- pero si debo serte franca, preferirá que Cat se quede con Sikowitz y André. Estará más segura de esa forma, tengo pensando que vallan por el camino de la izquierda, solo hay tierra por ese lado y si alguien intenta abordarlo, Sikowitz cargo un arsenal entero, se podrán defender y llegar a la gasolinera.

-¿De modo que estás diciendo que es más seguro el camino de la izquierda?

-Sí…- contesto vagamente, hay mucho mas pero prefiero que solo sepan eso- Jade me parece la más indicada para acompañarme por la derecha- espero a que me mire para que capte por lo menos algo de lo que quiero que haga-podríamos llevar a Cat- puntualizo- pero prefiero que no.

Sus ojos me analizan por unos segundos y luego suspira.

-André, si algo malo le pasa a Cat juro que te volveré blanco.

-Lo prometo.

-Y Sikowitz te juro que no solo comenzaras a quedar calvo de los cabellos de arriba.

-También lo entiendo.

Ambas bajamos del Jeep. Tomo mi bolso y ve que Jade también carga algunas cosas. Sikowitz se pasa al lado del conductor. Cat despide a Jade con un enorme abraza que parece interminable. Yo le doy la mano a André y Sikowitz, apenas girar ya tengo a Cat con su enorme abrazo, esta vez para mí.

-Prométeme que vas a cuidar a Jade.

-Lo prometo.

-Prométeme que te vas a cuidar a ti.

-También lo prometo- digo y puedo sentir sus labios besando mi mejilla.

Sube al Jeep y nos saluda con la mano mientras se alejan, no muy adelante ya toman el camino a la izquierda.

-Bien- llama mi atención Jade- ¿Qué es lo que sabes que yo no sé?

-El camino de la izquierda, es el más seguro, de eso no mentí, aparte por ahí vinimos y no encontramos nada.

-Tampoco a los chicos o algún mercenario.

-Exactamente- contesto- entonces tiene fuertes razones para creer que no se toparan con ningún problema y por más que busquen, llegaran a la gasolinera.

-¿Qué hay del camino de la derecha?

-Cuando comenzamos a andar vi huellas en de un vehículo pesado en algunas paradas, también aceite, mucho. Quien sea que este conduciendo el motor debió fallarle pronto, y si estoy en lo cierto ira por la parte más poblada para buscar algo con lo que moverse o cubrirse.

-Crees que los mercenarios están en la parte más poblada, en la derecha.

-Sí- contesto sin titubear- y sé que dije que buscaríamos un auto o algo para movernos, pero no es la idea, quiero que nos desplazamos a pie y con sigilo.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunta y yo solo le doy una sonrisa antes de mirar hacia algunos edificios, es casi imperceptible, pero allí esta.

Jade a mi lado intenta ver lo mismo que yo, le toma unos segundos pero…

-Humo…

-Sí, quien sea que sean estos mercenarios… o son muy estúpidos… o son muchos y no les interesa ser estúpidos.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

Yehi, siguiente capítulo pronto.


	8. Si es facil es porque es una trampa

_Dsiclaimer: Victorious no me pertenecen_

* * *

**Regla 24: Si todo parece fácil es porque es una trampa**

Tori me dejo esperando en las afuera de una tienda de juguetes, donde el fuego estaba en la calle, justo enfrente de la puerta, pero no había nadie.

Estoy escondida en la tienda que da al frente de esa puerta, donde los vidrios y la oscuridad de la noche me protegen y me hacen invisible

Me está comenzando a preocupar Tori. Ya ha pasado una hora desde que la perdí de vista, metiéndose por la parte de arriba de la tienda. Pero me dijo que debía esperar aunque me dijo que esperara dos horas.

"Espérame 2 horas, si no regrese no vengas por mí, ve a la gasolinera y vuelve luego"

¿Qué clase de plan estúpido es ese?

Si los mercenarios atraparon a Tori no van a decir: "Oh, sí, ahora esperemos todo un día para matarla"

¡No! La van a matar al instante ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué tiene coronita?

Supongo que lo dijo para que yo no esté en peligro, lo que es muy considerado de su parte, pero somos un equipo, no quiero que muera mi equipo.

Si estas en un equipo de futbol y de repente se te comienzan a morir los compañeros, por más que el arquero sea Casillas, vas a perder.

Pura lógica. Nada tiene que ver que de verdad quiero a Tori, digo, de verdad quiero que este bien.

-Estúpida y Gay Victoria.

-¿Si?

Salto en el lugar chocando con unas lámparas, ellas las agarra para que no hagan ruido.

-¡Quieres matarme de un infarto!- susurro lo más fuerte que puedo mientras la miro aun dejando la lámpara lentamente.

-Lo siento- susurra ella, acabo de llegar ¿No me viste?

-¡No! ¿Parece que te vi?- sigo susurrando fuerte.

-No iba a entrar por la puerta delantera, Jade ¿Por dónde me esperabas?

-¡Da igual!- termino agarrándome de la frente- ¿Qué descubriste?

-Encontré a Beck y Robbie- dice acercándose- están vivos.

-¿Vivos vivos, o muertos vivos?

-Vivos vivos- me aclara- pero hay unos cuentos inconvenientes.

-¿Los mercenarios? ¿Son muchos? ¿Cómo están ellos?

-Bueno, en primer lugar, los dos están atados de pies a cabeza y tirados en una sala que esta bien metida dentro del negocio, pero respiran ambos… o eso creo.

-¿No estas segura de que estén vivos vivos? ¡Lo primero que me dijiste es que estaban vivos vivos!

-¡Y lo están!

-¡No tienes la certeza de eso!

-¡¿Quieres que los de por muerto?! ¡¿Es eso?! ¡¿Eso quieres?!

-Bueno… no…

-¡Bien! Entonces deja de "gritarme en murmullos" Cállate y escúchame.

-¡Bien!

Desde cuando es tan… ¿sexy?

Sacudo mi cabeza.

-Los dos están "vivos"- me aclara haciendo hincapié para que no discuta- y están atados de pies a cabeza en una sala del fondo. Y lo peor de todo es que… están totalmente solos.

-¿Qué?

-No hay nadie en toda la tienda, nadie que yo haya podido ver.

-¿Y que esperamos?- digo poniéndome de pie y preparándome para salir por la puerta trasera y cruzar la calle.

-No- escucho y Tori me toma del brazo tirándome para la pared, al lado de la puerta de vidrio. Se acerca a mí y mira por el costado, parece cerciorarse de que nadie me haya visto- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Rescatando a mi novio- le digo porque necesito recordar eso, ya que la tengo pegada delante de mí.

-Vamos Jade, eres más lista que esto. Mira la escena- me pide- dos chicos, atados, vivos, en medio de una sala que no parece protegida y con nadie que parece cuidarla, tan fácil de salvar.

-Crees que es una trampa- digo al instante y ella me sonríe.

-Estoy segura de que es una trampa.

-Pero dijiste que no habías visto a nadie, y desde que llegamos no he nadie.

-Sí, y créeme que me cerciore bien pero… ¿Por qué no los mataron? ¿Porque los dejaron atados en el medio de una sala? Si no es una emboscada no sé qué más puede ser.

-Bien, entiendo- digo roleando los ojos, pero sé que tiene razón- ¿Qué propones?

-Propongo rescatarlos al amanecer, cuando la luz de día nos dirán si realmente no hay nadie más.

-Pero entonces también nos podrán ver.

-Aquí el punto no es que ellos nos vean, sino que nosotras los veamos a ellos. No sabemos qué clase de trampa es esta, pero si vemos a alguien tendremos la seguridad de que vigilan a sus cebos. Si al amanecer no vemos a nadie… pues entraremos.

-¿Entonces tendremos que esperar?

-Sí.

-Bien, si no queda de otra.

-Quedan otras opciones, pero me parece que la más sensata y segura es esa.

Respiro con pesar mirando para abajo y es cuando Tori nota que de verdad, de verdad, necesito que se aleje. Así que lo hace caminando hacia atrás.

-¿Tienes hambre?- me pregunta yendo a donde está su bolso.

-No- contesto cruzándome de brazos mientras la veo sacar unas latas. Mi estómago ruge al instante. ¡Maldito Traidor de M…!

-Ten- me dice luego de reírse. Se acerca y me extiende una lata de ensalada de frutas- necesito que mi compañera tenga energías para mañana.

La acepto sin más. Ella se sienta en el suelo, encarando el ventanal de la tienda, parece seguir analizando la juguetería.

-¿Cómo más los viste?- pregunto con curiosidad sentándome a su lado y mirando al mismo lugar.

-Estaban los dos tirados en el suelo, tenían las manos y los tobillos atados, pero puedo jurar que los vi respirando- me asegura- están bien, resistirán unas horas más.

-¿Crees que Cat y los demás estén bien?

-Eso espero, si algo sale mal mañana solo nos quedara contar con ellos para la noche y que den con nosotros rápidamente.

-¿Por qué me elegiste a mi para que te acompañe?

-Ya te lo dije, no podía venir sola, era arriesgado.

-Pero pudiste venir con Sikowitz o André, si le insistías un poco más a Cat seguro te seguía.

-Eso también lo dije ¿Tienes problema de lagunas mentales o algo así?- me pregunta observándome con preocupación- dije que Sikowitz no me sirve ya que se desplaza lentamente y tiene el tobillo herido, André está muy golpeado, y Cat, bueno… de verdad quería asegurarme que iba a estar a salvo.

-¿Ya? ¿Eso es todo?

-¿Qué quieres escuchar Jade?- me pregunta con una sonrisa y con mirada decidida- ¿Qué te quería a ti porque prefería tu compañía? ¿Qué planeo conquistarte o algo así y requiero de tiempo a solas?

Me la quedo viendo, no puedo decidir si está metiéndose conmigo o realmente me quiere aclarar seriamente las cosas.

-Tú dime.

-Mira, la que está convencida y segura de lo que quiere aquí soy yo. Yo te aclare que quiero intentarlo con Cat ¿A ti te parece que sería inteligente de mi parte jugar a dos puntas con mis amigas?

-No, eso sería estúpido.

-¿Verdad que si?- me pregunta con ironía- No quiero nada contigo, Jade, ya no. Y tú te encargar de decírmelo todo el tiempo también "Estas aquí por tu novio" ¿Así que…?- termina encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, es bueno aclararlo.

-Yo ya lo tenía claro-me dice y se levanta alejándose para un rincón- voy a dormir un poco, será mejor que hagamos guardia, comienza tú y cuando te canses, que por lo menos espero no sea solo una hora, me despiertas y cambiamos- termina y la veo tirarse en un sofá cerca de la pared, me da la espalda.

Genial, ahora tengo a una Tori molesta en la misma habitación y me acaba de ordenar "No dormirme"

Genial, es realmente genial, adoro las noches en la que una persona me deja pensando como idiota, adoro pensar estupideces ¡LO. A. DO. RO!

-Eres idiota ¿Sabes?- le digo poniéndome de pie.

-No voy a discutir contigo, Jade. Así que sí, soy idiota y todo lo que tú quieras, solo vigila la puerta mientras me maldices.

… ¿Qué?

Miro para arriba y me trago las ofensas ¡Bien!

Ni siquiera sé porque se enojó, pero bien, como sea. No me importa.

-Le voy a decir a Cat que eres idiota- amenazo.

-Ok.

¡No puede ser! Ni siquiera movió un pelo.

Agh, listo, ya está. Me niego a dejar que Tori me saque de quicio. Voy a vigilar la puerta ¡Oh, sí que voy a vigilar la puerta! ¡Solo pensare en la puerta y no en la estúpida de Tori!

Listo, puerta y juguetería, solo puerta y juguetería. Lo tengo.

¿Ves, Tori? No me molesta en lo más mínimo que te hayas enojado y que ahora te hagas la difícil.

¿Difícil Vega? ¡JA!

Por favor, bastaría con que me le acerque a un metro y se sonroje. ¡Yo soy la conquista de aquí! ¡La que debe ser conquistada! ¡No Tori!

… ¡Oh por Dios soy la pasiva!

¡¿En qué momento paso esto?!

Me pongo de pie y voy al sofá, agarro el brazo de Tori y la tiro hasta que esta se da con el suelo

-¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!- me susurra/grita poniéndose de pie con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Yo no soy la sumisa!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Ya me oíste!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Jade! ¡Te pedí que cuidaras la puerta! ¡Nada más!

-¡La puerta se puede cuidar sola! ¡Tú no me das órdenes!

-¡¿Qué?!- me vuelve a preguntar y me acuesto en el sofá, igual a como estaba ella, dándole la espalda- ¿Qué haces?

-Intento dormir- listo, equilibrio reestablecido.

* * *

**Nota del autor.**

Que pedo con este fic ¿No?

Debo apurarme, ya es 26 y el reto termina en 5 días!


	9. Si algo huele mal hay un muerto cerca

_Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen y este es un sesual fic de zombies_

* * *

**Regla 67: Si algo huelo mal es porque hay algo muerto cerca.**

Quizás exagere un poco.

Aunque creo que ya llevo un par de horas el sofá no he podido dormir nada. Mi cabeza no ha dejado de atormentarme.

Lo peor es que lo hacía con pensamientos típicos de una chica común con sus amigos, pensaba en Beck, Cat, Tori… como si no estuviera en el medio de un apocalipsis.

Peor aún, o mejor, no lo sé, cuando me invadía el miedo por los zombies y lo malo que el futuro parece ser, sin esperanzas, la respiración de Tori que me indicaba que estaba cerca de la puerta, en la misma habitación que yo, me calmaba.

Giro sobre mi espalda y me acomodo de modo que puedo ver el resto de la habitación Tori esta en realidad al lado del ventanal, sentada, vigilando.

Me levanto luego de un suspiro, piso sin cuidado por donde camino para que me note, no quiero asustarle.

-Creí que me despertarías para cambiar de turno- le digo sentándome del otro lado del ventanal.

-Creí que en tu turno "la puerta se cuidaba sola"

-Ah, sí, eso dije… no lo decía en serio- contesto vagamente y veo que abre la boca para discutir pero luego la cierra y asiente- vamos, habla, discute, di lo que tengas que decir.

-No tengo nada que decir, Jade.

-Oh, vamos, siempre tienes algo que decirme.

-Pues ya no más.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué debería discutir contigo? Lo he hecho desde que te conozco ¿Y a donde me ha llevado eso?

-Pues… a donde hemos ido a parar todos… al apocalipsis, dah.

-No es ese el punto ¿De qué me sirvió discutir contigo?

-Pensaba que lo disfrutabas como yo.

-Yo no soy como tú, Jade, a mí me gusta llevarme bien con las personas a ti parece que solo te gustar… fastidiar y discutir.

-Fastidiarte y discutirte- la corrijo.

-Como sea.

-No, Tori, estás perdiendo un importante punto. A me gusta fastidiarte y discutirte… a ti. Es verdad que podría hacerlo con todo el mundo, pero tú tienes ese algo especial.

-¿Se supone que eso me tiene que hacer sentir bien?

-Por supuesto.

-¡Pues no lo hace idiota!

-Lo ves, ya me estas discutiendo.

-¡Es que eres imposible!

-Y por eso te enamoraste de mi ¿Verdad? Así que no te quejes.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! Desde que dije que me habías gustado, tiempo pasado, no has dejado de tocar el tema.

-Ya te lo dije, me gusta fastidiarte.

-¡Mentira! Esa no es la razón, yo fui honesta contigo ¡Se honesta conmigo! ¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Jade?

-¡Nada!

-Bien, entonces…- dice poniendo se pie- ya no quiero que me hables.

-¿Qué?

-Te hare la ley de hielo

-¡Oh, eso sí que es maduro, señorita cazadora!

-Como sea, ya no te hablare, lo último que diré es que ya está amaneciendo, sígueme y no hagas que nos maten… arréglatela como puedas luego.

-¡Tori! ¿De verdad?- pregunto pero no me contesta, solo saca de su bolso una pistola y una navaja que se la guarda en la bota- ¡Tori!

Pero ni siquiera me ve, con la mano hace una seña para que tome las cosas del bolso y me espera en la puerta.

-¡Bien! Yo tampoco te hablare ¡Viva la inmadurez! ¡Viva!

…

Entramos a la juguetería por la puerta trasera de esta, no vemos a nadie y el lugar parece despejado. Tori se adelante y me hace señas para que espere.

Le quiero preguntar a donde queda la sala donde vio a los chicos pero me muerdo el labio recordando que no nos hablamos.

Su mano me señala que avance.

Ambas estamos escondidas detrás de un estante, a través de él podemos ver un cuerpo en el medio, pero no está en una sala como la que Tori describió, el cuerpo de mueve.

-Robbie- susurro y Tori asiente. Quiero salir a su encuentro pero ella niega, no le hago caso y me adentro.

-¿Ja…Jade?

-Robbie- le digo mientras lo ayudo a reincorporarse, Tori se acerca con notoria rostro de desaprobación, si tiene algo para decir que lo diga ¿No? Bueno.

-Robbie ¿Cómo saliste de la habitación?- le pregunta.

-Me arrastre.

-Fue arriesgado, si te encontraban los zombies serias una cena servida.

-No me quedaba opción, íbamos a morir ambos.

-Robbie ¿Le puedes decir a Tori que se deje de hacer la cazadora experta?- le digo a él y Tori me pone cara de incredulidad.

-¿Qué?- me pregunta sin entender.

-Dile a Tori que creo que intentando parecer profesional para imbécil- le insisto pero él nos mira a ambas sin entender.

-Olvídalo Robbie, Jade es la imbécil.

-Oh, están peleadas, no se hablan- razona él y ninguna le contesta- ¿en serio chicas? ¿En pleno apocalipsis con este juego?

-Yo no estoy jugando- se queja Tori- y dile a Jade que no si aún lo recuerda, pero debemos rescatar a su novio.

-Sí, Sí, mi novio, ahora vayamos por él- digo y lo ayudo a pararse- por cierto Robbie, Tori me dijo que quiere que tomes su virginidad antes de que los zombies la maten.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- se queja mirándome.

-Ya me hablaste.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan…?!- lanza un bufido de exasperación- vamos por Beck.

-Espera, Tori- nos pide Robbie- unos… unos tipos nos ataron y tiraron aquí, hace un par de horas vi a uno de ellos en la parte de arriba.

-Imposible, yo estuve vigilando el lugar, no hay nadie aquí.

-Ay, a la señorita cazadora entrenada por su novia perfecta se le paso un tipo.

-Cállate, Jade.

-Deberíamos ir a ver, esos tipos eran peligrosos, y no sé qué traman, pero…

-Sí, mejor nos aseguramos- dice Tori.

-Pero también me preocupa Beck, estaba realmente mal- agrega Robbie cuando ambas estábamos por subir las escaleras.

Nos miramos entre ambas, algo que no entiendo huele mal aquí.

-Jade, ve con Robbie y saquen a Beck de aquí, en esta planta no hay nadie, sal por donde vinimos y no tendrás problema. Yo iré a investigar- propone con autoridad, termino asintiendo. Algo en mi cabeza me dice "peligro" y quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Sigo a Robbie por la parte de abajo y entramos a una habitación, Beck está tirando en el suelo. Corro hacia él.

-Beck ¡Beck! ¿Puedes oírme?- lo llamo mientras lo tomo del rostro, tiene la boca tapada y los ojos desorbitados- ¡Beck!

Le toma unos segundos pero finalmente sus ojos me enfocan, le sonrió y el parece aliviado. Pero en unos segundos su rostro tranquilo se torna angustiado, con pánico.

-¿Qué?- pregunto e intento sacarle la morsa de la boca… y entonces algo me golpea fuertemente en la nuca y mi cabeza cae de lleno al suelo.

Me quejo y veo borroso, unas horribles zapatillas gastadas aparecen al lado de mi cara, alguien me agarra las muñecas y de repente siento que no me puedo mover.

Esto está mal.

Mi espalda toca la pared, y a medida que los segundos pasan mi visión se enfoca, todo el tiempo estuve en la "No debo desmayarme, no debo desmayarme" y sirvió.

Mi cabeza cae de lado y puedo ver que alguien sienta a Beck a un costado mío, su rostro parece molesto mirando a alguien.

Sigo la línea de sus ojos y.

-¡Ay, no mames! ¿Robbie es el malo de la historia?

Solo hablar es un terrible dolor de cabeza ¿Con que me pegó?

-Jade- me llama Robbie poniéndose de cuclillas frente mío- ¿Dónde está Cat?

Me rio de él.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo voy a decir?

Pero la sonrisa de lado que recibo me pone nerviosa.

Unos ruidos en la parte de arriba hacen que se ponga de pie de nuevo. Con apremio sale del cuarto.

Maldición, estoy bien sujeta. Miro a Beck y él intenta hacer lo mismo, pero está muy lejos de soltarse

¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué Robbie nos secuestra?

Solo espero que Vega con todo el entrenamiento que tuvo pueda…

Pero no termino de pensar y el cuerpo de Tori cae en frente mío, una mueca de dolor en su cara y las muñecas atadas.

-¡¿Cómo no te vas a dar cuenta que Robbie es el enemigo?!- le grito con frustración-¡idiota!

-¡¿Idiota?! ¡Tú tampoco te diste cuenta! ¡Tú eres igual de idiota!- me contesta desde el suelo.

-Juro que las mataría a ambas- menciona Robbie atando a Tori también de los tobillos y sentándola al lado mío- es increíble que sigan peleándose por la más mínima estupidez. ¿Qué fue ahora? ¿Jade tiro café en tu escopeta? ¿Tori se robó un solo que planeabas?

-¡Maldito infeliz! ¡¿Por qué nos haces esto?!

-Mi jefe me dio órdenes, pero esos no son tus asuntos, Jade- contesta y se pone de pie mirándonos a ambas - ¿Dónde está Cat?

-Púdrete, no te la daremos- contesta Tori, adelantándose.

-Iden a Tori- digo convencida.

-Bien- contesta él y sale de la habitación, al regresar trae la pistola de Tori- díganme donde esta Cat o le vuelo los sesos a una de las dos.

-¿Es un chiste? ¡Robbie somos tus amigas!- intenta Tori, pero de nuevo aparece la media sonrisa.

-Solo me importa Cat, díganme donde está.

-¡Que te viole un zombie, Robbie!- digo y con eso consigo que me apunte a mí.

-¡Espera!- le grita Tori- ¡No lo hagas!

-Bien, dime ¿Dónde está Cat?

-Ni se te ocurra decirle Tori, prefiero morir, así que déjalo.

-No, Jade. Robbie tómame a mí- le pide.

-Esta no es una cuestión de tomar a una de las dos, solo quiero que me digan donde esta Cat, si no me lo dicen la matare a ambas.

-Eso es lo más estúpido en cuestión de tácticas que he escuchado, si no matas a ambas nunca sabrás donde esta Cat- razono y él parece pensarlo- la media sonrisa malévola no te quita lo imbécil.

Nuevamente el arma apunta a mi frente.

-¡No, Robbie, a mí! Sí Cat va a venir por alguien, será por Jade, si la matas jamás volverá.

Yo sé que lo que dice Tori no tiene sentido, pero supongo que se está desesperando.

-Bien, lo haremos así- dice Robbie y ahora apunta a Tori- Jade, dime donde esta Cat o le volare los sesos a Tori.

-No se lo digas, Jade- me pide con decisión y mira el arma que le apunta.

-No, Robbie, Tori no se puede morir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque…. Porque…- comienzo y todos en la habitación me miran ¿Por qué no se puede morir Tori?- porque es la protagonista, y si se muere luego tendremos que poner a esa chica Sam, con Cat y harán un programa ¡y no creo que dure mucho!

-¿Qué?

-Tori- la llamo- creo que tienes posibilidades con Cat, y ella de verdad te quiere y sé que puedes hacerla feliz, haz eso ¿sí?- le pido- no puedes morir, ¿Qué pasara con el Cori?

-Entonces ya está decidido- habla Robbie interrumpiéndome- matare a Tori- el Cori es del mal.

-¡No Robbie! Solo porque nadie soporte el… ni siquiera sé cómo se llaman su ship, demonios- me maldigo ¿Era Rat? ¿Cobbie? ¿Cat es la activa?

La mano de Robbie se pone más firme.

-¡Espera, espera!- le grito- te lo diré.

-¡No Jade!

-Cat llegara a la gasolinera esta noche, si no llegamos vendrá por nosotras.

-¡Jade!

-Bien…- comenta él y aleja el arma de la frente de Tori- supongo que aún me son de utilidad. Bien por ti Jade…

Robbie se dirige a Beck y lo tira de los tobillos.

-Tu vienes conmigo compañero, tengo planes para ti- le dice y lo saca de la habitación- dejemos que las señoritas tengan un poco de privacidad.

-¡Robbie!- le grito e intento pararme, me acerco a la puerta pero él ya la ha cerrado de golpe- ¡Robbie!

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Jade?! ¡Vas a poner en peligro a Cat!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Cállate! ¿Quieres? ¡Cállate!- le grito mientras con el hombro le doy embestidas a la puerta, esta no sede- ¡Robbie!

-¡Jade! ¡Para! ¡Te lastimaras el hombro! ¡Jade!

Pero ya siento dolor en mi hombro, aun así sigo embistiendo la puerta.

¡Dios! Cat…

Algo me empuja desde atrás y hace que caiga con torpeza.

-¡Te dije que pararas!- me grita Tori que salta con los pies atados y la manos atadas hacia atrás.

-¡Tu no me dices lo que tengo que hacer!- le grito también mientras me pongo de pie como puedo, yo solo tengo las muñecas atadas atrás, pero los pies libres ¿Por qué no le di patadas a la puerta?

Comienzo a darle patadas a la puerta.

-¡Te vas a lastimar de nuevo!

-¡No me importa!

-¡A mí me importa, idiota!- me grita y nuevamente me empuja, caemos las dos.

-¡Deja de meterte en mi camino!

-¡No puedo!

Me intento levantar, esa puerta va a ver, va a ver, dije.

Tori ve mis intenciones y se tira encima de mí.

-¿Es enserio Tori?

-¡Sí!- me grita y estoy de boca al suelo mientras ella se apoya en mi espalda, por más que pataleo y lo intento, no logro quitármela de encima- ¡Tori!

…

Largo un bufido de nuevo, es oficial, me canse, ya no voy a seguir luchando con Tori.

-Bien, tú ganas.

-¡Dios! Gracias, ya llevamos horas así- contesta pero no se me quita de encima- prométeme que no arremeterás con la puerta.

-Lo prometo- digo honestamente ¿con que fuerza lo iba a hacer de todas formas?

Ahora si se quita y se sienta al frente mío, yo me pongo de rodillas.

-Mira, planeemos ¿Sí?- me propone.

-No queda de otra ¿Verdad?

-Mira, Cat no está sola, esta con André y Sikowitz, ambos pueden quebrar en dos a Robbie… Cat puede quebrar a dos a Robbie.

-Ciertamente.

-Pensemos como salir de aquí primero, aún tenemos varias horas antes de que sea la medianoche y los chicos vengan por nosotros.

-Bien…- digo y me pongo a pensar, pero Tori me mira con curiosidad- ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Hacer qué?

-¿Sacrificar la seguridad de Cat por mi vida?

-Porque Cat se iba a poner muy triste si se enteraba de que estabas muerta- contesto pero Tori me mira expectante

-¿Eso es todo?- me pregunta y yo asiento- como quieras, será mejor que salvemos a tu novio- termina y se pone seria.

Estoy tan molesta conmigo misma.

* * *

**Nota del autor**

Salió un cap un poquito más largo que sus predecesores. Pronto el siguiente.

¡Comenten!


	10. Toma todo lo que quieras cuando quieras

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen, soy solo una sensual escritora pasando mi tiempo.

* * *

**Regla 16: Toma lo que quieras cuando quieras, nadie te va a cobrar.**

Es la décima vez que intento desatar el nudo que tiene Jade pero ¡por Dios!

-¿Tu novia no te enseño como desatar nudos hecho por niños nerd?

-Cállate…

-Tori, ya es de noche, no puedo creer que sigamos encerradas aquí ¿Puedes darte prisa?

-No puedo hacerlo, te juro que lo estoy intentando pero no puedo ver el nudo y no puedo desatarlo.

-¡Cuanta inutilidad!

-¡Tú tampoco puedes desatar mi nudo!… idiota.

-Pues tú, con tanto entrenamiento, fuiste derrotada por un chico que en su tiempo libre ¡habla con un muñeco!

-Él dije "Rápido Tori, un zombie se metió en la sala" le di la espalda y me golpeo ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que era mentira?! ¡Es Robbie por todos los santos!

-Bien, bien, te lo concedo, yo también estoy sorprendida.

-¿Qué crees que trama?

-No lo sé, habló sobre su jefe ¿Quién podrá ser?

-También pidió por Cat ¿No te parece raro?

-Tori, quizás tu lesbianismo te ciega un poco, pero Robbie está enamorado heterosexualmente de Cat desde, no lo sé, ¿Desde siempre?

-No, Jade, no me refiero a eso, lo dijo como si fuera prioridad de algo. ¿No te parece?

-No lo sé, estaba muy ocupada imaginándome como encoger sus pelotas de dos patadas.

Roleo los ojos. Estamos ambas de espalda a espalda. Me doy por vencida con su nudo. Hace horas que no escucho ningún ruido del exterior

¿Nos habrá abandonado?

No lo creo. Jade le dijo que Cat vendría por nosotras, debe estar ahí… esperando… observando ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

Es Robbie, estamos en una juguetería, seguro está jugando a las cartas con un Max Steels o un osito Teddy. No puedo creer que él nos secuestrara.

-Ahora que lo dices…- comienza a hablar Jade, llamando mí atención- Cat no nos dijo como es que llego a mí, siempre ha sido un misterio.

-Sí, lo note, pero pensaba que era por alguno problema de ella, algo traumático, creí.

-Sí, yo pensé lo mismo… pero que si no es así ¿Qué si Cat tiene algo que ver con Robbie?

-¿Por qué no estarían juntos entonces? ¿Por qué Robbie nos preguntaría donde esta si tiene algo?

-Sí, es verdad… tienes razón, no tiene sentido.

-No dije que no lo tuviera, no sabemos de dónde salió Cat cuando paso lo de los zombies, y dudo que sea de las chicas que guarda un secreto y es mala, pero… no lo sé. Nunca imagine que Robbie traicionara a sus amigos.

-Sí… bueno… primero salgamos de aquí. Es de noche ¿Cuánto crees que los chicos tarden en llegar a dar con nosotros?

-Quizás por la mañana…

-¿Tori?...

-¿Sí?

-Yo… yo tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo… de verdad… de verdad…necesito ir al baño.

-Ammmm…- mi vista divaga nuevamente por la sala, ya me la conozco de memoria- pues… ese sí que es un problema.

-Me voy a poner a llorar…

-¿Qué?

-¡Que me voy a poner a llorar!

-No, Jade, no lo hagas.

-¡Déjame!

-¿Por qué te vas a poner a llorar? Sé que algunas personas sufren mucho aguantándose pero….

-¡No es solo por eso! ¡Es porque eres idiota!

-Ja… curioso, una vez mi padre se puso a llorar porque Trina lo era…- recuerdo la escena, pero todo se desvanece cuando escucho sollozos a mi espalda-Jade…

-No, cállate, no digas nada…

-No llores, está bien, está bien, dejare de ser idiota ¿Vale?- ni siquiera sé porque soy la idiota esta vez, pero por Dios, es Jade ¡Está llorando!

-Nunca vas a dejar de ser idiota ¡Yo tampoco! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que Robbie nos ganara?! ¿Qué sigue? ¿Enterarse que Sinjin es el jefe detrás de esto?

-No creo, lo vi el otro día… no tenía buena pinta, digo, estaba desesperado comiendo el cerebro del director.

-¡No quiero hacerme encima! ¡No quiero, no quiero!

Bueno, con esa última cosa no tengo nada por hacer o decir…

-Puedes… puedes hacerlo, luego te cambias los pantalones.

-¿A dónde, Tori?

-En una tienda cualquiera, digo, no es como si necesitaras dinero para comprar la ropa ¿Sabes?

-¡Las tiendas suelen estar plagadas de zombies!

-¿Y qué? Los matamos a todos y ya, la fila para el probador será muy corta.

-¿Cómo iré vestida para matarlos? ¿Con los pantalones mojados?

-He visto gente desnuda corriendo por su vida y muchos otros se orinaron encima del miedo.

-¡Yo no! ¡No me orino del miedo!... ¿Viste gente desnuda corriendo?

-Sí, y peleando contra los zombies

-¿No me digas que tu novia para encenderte mataba zombies desnudas?

-¡¿De verdad Jade?! ¡Supéralo!

-Mmmm Tori, mira estas viseras rozando mi pecho- comienza poniendo una ridícula voz sensual- Mmmmm Tori, mira como agarro la pistola con mis nalgas y las aprieto, mmmm…

-¿Ah sí? Pues "Pshhhhh, pshhhhh"

-No te atrevas.

-Glup glup glup- sigo imitando todos los sonidos de agua que conozco.

-¡Tori para!- me grita mientras se retuerce- ¡Para te digo!... ¡Por favor!

-¡Deja de meterte con mi lesbianismo Jade!

-No puedo.

-Bien "Pshhhh pshhhhh"

-No, Tori, por favor, no puedo orinarme encima ¡No quiero!- pero no le hago caso e insisto- por favor, ¡No puedo orinarme encima contigo aquí!

Me detengo porque si eso es lo que le molesta...

Roleo los ojos y puedo sentirla sollozar de nuevo.

-Jade, si lo que te molesta soy yo pues… no importa. No le diré a nadie que te hiciste encima, descuida.

-No es eso…

-¿Qué es?- pregunto- de verdad, hazlo y lo juro, te ayudare a buscar unos pantalones nuevos y lo borrare de mi memoria.

-No quiero.

-Vas a terminar orinándote de todas formas, quieras o no.

-Y lo entiendo ¿Pero porque tiene que ser contigo como testigo?

-¿Qué tiene de terrible? Yo entiendo que todo el mundo tiene que orinar alguna vez en su vida, no es la gran cosa, de verdad.

-Para mí sí que lo es.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero que tu…- comienza con ímpetu pero se calla- no quiero que tu… que tú lo sepas, me da vergüenza, siento que mi imagen será menos… atractiva o algo así.

-¿Y para que quieres que tu imagen me sea atractiva? ya me aclaraste que tienes novio y yo que solo me interesare por Cat.

-¡Y eso me molesta tanto! Es como que valgo tan poco que a la primera de vuelta te das de vencida conmigo.

-¿Disculpa? Yo no me di por vencida a la primera contigo- le digo y me aparto de su espalda, gateando con las rodillas para verla- ¿Sabes por cuanto tiempo estuve enamorada de ti? ¡Fueron como dos años, Jade! ¿Con que cara me vienes a decir que me di por vencida fácilmente?

-Nunca intentaste nada, así que para mí es darte por vencida fácilmente, y ahora con Cat estas así de "Ay, soy el héroe, hare todo por ti Cat"- dice imitando un acento latino, pésimo por cierto.

-¡Tu tenías novio! ¡Tienes novio! ¡Mi mejor amigo! ¿Qué clase de amiga iba a ser si intentaba algo contigo?

-SI dices que hace dos años estabas enamorada, hubo un periodo de varios meses que no lo estaba ¿Por qué no lo intentaste allí?

-¡Porque me intimidabas, Jade! Siempre ahí haciéndome entender que no me querías ¿Qué prueba tenías yo de que había una mísera oportunidad?

-¡Sí la tenías!

… ¿Qué?

-Y dicho eso, ahora va a entrar Cat por esa puerta y me salvara de lo que acabo de decir- dice ella y mira para la puerta, pero nadie entra- vamos… vamos…

-¿Acabas de decir que…?- pero la puerta se abre de golpe.

-¡Chicas!

-Bueno, Cat se tostó un poco, se inyecto algo para tener esos músculos y ahora da la impresión de que se fuma algo de vez en cuando pero me vale

André se abre paso y saca un cuchillo, de un solo tirón mis muñecas son liberadas y mis tobillos también.

Hace lo mismo con Jade y esta sale disparada por la puerta, André me mira interrogativamente.

-Ella… tenía que ir al baño.

-Oh, entiendo, cuando hay ganas, hay ganas.

-¡André! ¿Dónde está Cat?

-Afuera, con Sikowitz, intentando salvar a Beck.

-¿Y Robbie?

-Está con ellos.

-¡Oh no!

-¿Qué?

-Es que acabo de recordar que me perdí "La rosa de Guadalupe" y no puse la grabadora para guardarla.

-Tori…

-¡Y Robbie es el malo!

-¿Qué?

-Robbie fue el que golpeo a Beck y Sikowitz, me secuestro a mí y a Jade y nos mantuvo encerradas. ¡Él es el malo!

-Sí sabes que eso es difícil de creer ¿verdad?

No le hago caso y salgo de la sala. Afuera veo una hoguera a lo lejos, iluminando la juguetería.

-¡Robbie!- grito saliendo pero yo misma me tapo la boca al darme cuenta que la calle está llena de zombies ¿En qué momento? Estaba desierto este lugar.

El escenario es incluso peor.

Beck está atado a un poste en la esquina, la hoguera es por los muebles que lo rodean, todos prendidos fuegos, y los zombies intentando llegar a él.

En el techo de esa esquina esta Robbie, con Cat, apuntándole con una pistola.

-¡Hey, Tori!- grita haciendo que los zombies se acerquen más y más a la esquina.

-Vaya, tenías razón- dice André contemplando lo mismo que yo.

-Peso tres kilos menos ¿De qué me perdí?- anuncia Jade poniendo a nuestro lado- ay, no mames.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

¿Que es mas sexy que declarse mientras te estas orinando encima? ¡¿Que cosa?!

Yeha Baby, ya van 10 capítulos, espero terminar esto pronto. :P

Se me viene encima Halloween XD


	11. Si existe habrá porno de ello

Victorious: Disclaimer no me pertenece. Este fin de lucro fue escrito sin obra. Mi parte favorita de residente vil es cuando nemesis grita "SWAT"

* * *

**Regla 34: Si existe habrá porno de ello... no tiene nada que ver con los zombies, pero así es esa regla.**

-¿Por qué me apuntas con una pistola?

-No es de verdad, Cat, descuida.

-¿Y por qué esta Beck atado a un poste rodeado de llamas y zombies?

-Ammm ¿No lo sé? ¿Masoquismo?

-¿Y porque Tori y Jade te miran como si quisieran patearte allá abajo?

-Jade siempre tiene la misma mirada.

-Sí, pero Tori no.

-No lo sé, Cat, quizás cancelaron su programa favorito.

-Oh, eso sí que me molestaría, pero te mira a ti así ¿Tu cancelaste su programa favorito?

-No…

-¡Robbie!- grita Jade pero Tori le tapa la boca. Los zombies parecen confundidos.

¡Oh no! Si los chicos hacen ruidos los zombies irán por ellos.

-¡Jade! ¡Si gritas los zombies irán por ti!- le grito pero esto hace que los zombies se intentan acercar al edificio, y justo abajo esta Beck- ¡Oh no! Digo ¡Shu, zombies, shu!

-¡Cállate Cat!- me pide Tori y nuevamente los zombies se confunden, veo que ahora habla con André y Jade.

Mmmm esta es una situación muy rara… Robbie está conmigo porque me pidió venir a la azotea, pero me apunta con un arma de juguete. André, Jade y Tori salieron de esa juguetería y Beck está atado en un poste rodeado de fuegos y zombies… algo aquí no cuadra.

Veo que los chicos se dividen rápidamente, and rey Jade hacia un costado y Tori hacia adentro del edificio.

-¡Ni lo pienses, Tori!- grita Robbie y yo lo codeo, loz zombies comienzan a arañar las paredes la par de Beck- ¡Si intentas entrar al edificio donde estoy…!- advierte y oprime un botón de un control, de repente una bocina comienza a sonar en donde se encuentra Beck, los zombies encaran para allá.

-¡Robbie! ¡Vas a hacer que maten a Beck!- le digo alejándose de él.

-Es solo un juego Cat, no es en serio.

-¡Cat! ¡Robbie nos encerró a mí y a Jade en la juguetería! ¡Es el malo!- me grita Tori corriendo por la calle, los zombies la persiguen pero se sube arriba del techo de un camión con agilidad y logra ponerse a salvo- ¡Amenazo con volarnos los sesos!

-¡Dijiste que no harías daño a mis amigos!- le grito a Robbie y este parece nervioso.

-Y no lo hice Cat, ¿Lo ves? Están todos a salvo.

-¡El ato a Beck a ese poste!- grita Jade atrayendo a los zombies para donde ella está al tiempo que se vuelven a la juguetería buscando refugio.

-¡¿Eso es cierto?!- pregunto pero Robbie no me dice nada.

-Déjame explicártelo ¿sí? Acércate, te lo contare todo al oído, es que es un secreto.

-¡Cat, no le creas! ¡Huye!

La puerta que da para la escalera de la azotea esta justo detrás de Robbie, y este se acerca a mi ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Grito e intento correr esquivándolo, pero él me atrapa con sus manos y me apunta con la pistola.

-Quédate quieta, Cat. No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero.

-¡No le pongas tus mugrosas manos encima!

-¡Cállate Tori, lo arruinaste todo!- grita él y oprime de nuevo el botón, tirando el control a un lado del edificio.

Los zombies abajo van directo a Beck ahora.

Tori hace todo el ruido que puede pero los bocinazos son más fuertes, Jade y André también ha comenzado a golpear las ventanas y gritar, pero ya es tarde, los zombies van hacia Beck.

Poco les importa el fuego, ya están atravesando los muebles en llamas… ¡Oh no!

Justo cuando voy a cerrar los ojos porque el primer zombie ya tiene la pierna de Beck, el sonido de una motocicleta sale de la calle, esta se dirige al centro del fuego y con la llanta decapita al zombie.

-¡No esta noche chico!

-¡Sikowitz!- grito de alegría.

Él saca un machete de dos tajadas corta la soga que tenía cautivo a Beck, que cae en sus brazos.

Sikowitz lo levanta y cruza las llamas, parece un caballero sin su caballo blanco pero con unos cuantos kilos de más.

Parece decirle algo a Beck y este se agarra de su espalda, ahora Sikowitz sube unas escaleras externas y termina en un balcón.

¡Están a salvo! ¡Yehi! Lo logramos.

Les doy una vista a todos mis amigos, Jade está a salvo con André pero ya están saliendo de la juguetería, Tori también está viendo de bajar del camión.

Perdiste Robbie, vienen por mí.

Oh, esperen, esperen.

Por ver la cara de desesperación de Robbie casi me pierdo el reencuentro d Sikowitz con su querido alumno. En el viaje se lo veía muy preocupado por él.

Ahí lo puedo ver, mirando a Beck a los ojos, hablándole, seguramente diciendo "Un maestro siempre tiene que cuidar de sus alumnos" o eso de que el alumno siempre supera al maestro… seguramente.

Beck también lo contempla a los ojos, y dice dos palabras creo, quizás "Muchas gracias" y ahora Sikowitz se inclina y lo besa en los labios con fogosidad, para hacerle entender de que sus palaras fueran captadas, seguramente.

Y Beck le corresponde el beso lamiendo parte de la barba y volviendo a meter su lengua en su boca de hombre porque…

Wait…

-¡Ohhhhhh!- exclamo mientras asiento.

-¡T…t….t…tu tu tu tu tu ¡Tu ríndete Robbie!- logra decir Tori luego de lograr sacar su vista de ese balcón- ¡Devuelve a Cat! ¡Te superamos en número!

-¡Jamás!- contesta él y me vuelve a agarrar con brusquedad.

Voy a admitir que creo que soy más fuerte que Robbie y podría romperle la pierna y todo, es solo que no creo poder ser más rápida que una bala, y una de esas puede salir de la pistola que sostiene a la par de mi frente.

-Robbie, te has equivocado una vez, no te equivoques de nuevo, si dañas a Cat, ninguno de nosotros te lo va a perdonar- exclama Sikowitz, sosteniendo a Beck por la cintura cuan princesa recién rescatado.

-¡¿Eres Gay?!- pregunta Jade ubicándose en el medio de la calle, los zombies encaran para ella.

-¡Jade!- le grito- ¡deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas, atraes a los zombies!

-¡¿Desde cuando eres Gay?!

Quizás no le importe mucho los zombies ahora…

-Jade, después podrás hablar con tu exnovio y aclarar las cosas- le sugiere Sikowitz.

-¡Exnovio!

Esto no va a salir bien.

-¡Jade, vuélvete a meter en la juguetería! ¡Ahora!- le ordena Tori, pero esta solo se acerca al balcón.

-¡Tu metete en la juguetería si quieres, busca una Barbie con la cual tocarte!

-¡Jade, no seas grosera con Tori!- le grito- ¡Solo porque ahora todos sean gays no quiere decir que seamos mal educados!

-¿Tu también eres gay?- me pregunta Robbie con incredulidad.

-No, yo no me enamoro del género de las personas, sino de su alma y mente- contesto con simpleza- pero no me enamoro de su mente como los zombies por el cerebro, sino de mente de… su forma de ser… ya sabes.

-¡Si después quieres chupar todos los chupetes de este jodido mundo, por mi está bien!- grita Jade, los zombies han comenzado a caminar más deprisa hacia ella- ¡Pero hasta que yo lo diga, sigas siendo mi novio! ¡Y quiero que bajes ahora mismo a explicarme esto! ¡Luego has con los cocos de Sikowitz lo que quieras!

-Yo creo que primero debemos rescatar a Cat.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con André!- grito pero supongo que mi voz no se hizo escuchar, las alas de un helicóptero no muy lejos corta el sonido y los zombies se desesperan.

-Lo siento, chicos, ya no podré seguir jugando con ustedes.

El helicóptero se pone muy cerca del borde del edificio donde estamos. Por la ventana del piloto puedo ver a un hombre de traje y pelo rubio y en la parte del copiloto a… ¡Rex!

-¡Cat!

-¡Tori, ayuda!- grito pero unos hombres bajan de helicóptero y me toman, son mucho más fuertes y mucho más sexys que Robbie así que no puedo luchar contra ellos.

-¡Cat!- ahora siento la vos de Jade, peor ya han logrado meterme en el helicóptero.

Forcejeo con los hombres mientras veo por la ventana como Tori ha logrado subir ya al tejado, de dos golpes derriba a uno de los malos, y de una sola patada tira a otro por el techo.

-Tú me obligaste Tori- siento decir a Robbie y en cámara lenta veo como su pantalón se mueve producto de un pedo tirado y como con su mano le apunta con el arma. El sonido del disparo hace que cierre los ojos con fuerzas, al abrirlo veo el cuerpo de Tori caer a un lado.

-¡No!- grito y Robbie termina de subirse al helicóptero junto al hombre que previamente Tori derribo.

-¡Tori!- siento a Jade gritar en alguna parte.

El helicóptero despega y nos comenzamos a alejar, veo a los chicos reunidos en la azotea, Tori no se levanta.

-¡No!

-¡Cat!- Jade me grita pero su voz es distante, oh no, oh no.

-Por favor, no, Tori…- comienzo a hablar mientras los tipos luchan por evitar que salte del helicóptero- ¡No quiero que cancelen Victorious!

* * *

**Nota del autor**

"Ñe" y esa fue mi nota.

Review? :)


	12. Dejar a los heridos

_Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen, comenta si te has dado cuenta que siempre pongo huevadas en el disclaimer_

* * *

**Regla 49: Dejar a los heridos**

-¡Tori! ¡Tori!- le grito intentando despertarla- ¡la bala, la bala está en el brazo!

-¡Rápido! ¡Hay que amputarle el brazo!

-¡No idiota!- le corto a André que ya tomo un machete levantándolo contra Tori- eso es si te muerden o te infecta, y aun así no amputamos miembros a la gente.

-Pero en The walking dead…

-¡Esa es una p*** serie!

-¡Jade, se desangra!

-Oh, sí, lo noto Beck, noto el problema ¿Por qué no vas y le "jalas" la solución a Sikowitz?

-¡Jade, deja eso por unos minutos! ¡Hay que salvar a Tori!- me pide André acomodándose a mi lado.

Por unos momentos la miramos.

-¿Cómo salvamos a Tori?

-No lo sé, ella es la cabeza del grupo- razone- despertémosla.

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso?

-Tírale agua- propone Beck- la saquemos de su garrotera.

-Estoy rodeadas de imbéciles…

-Jade…- me nombre solemnemente Sikowitz, todos lo miramos- Blancanieve, Jade, Blanca…nieves.

-…¿Qué?

-Que a veces, el más sencillo gesto puede volverse la salvación de todos.

-… No, no lo capto ¿Qué?

-Que existen varias fuerzas que mueven al mundo, pero una, una sola puede pararlo.

-¡¿Quién le dio coco vencido a Sikowitz de nuevo?!- pregunto y los chicos se encogen de hombros.

-Jade…- vuelve a llamarme honorablemente- la vida a veces no hace ver lo que nos hace falta, una vez que esta…

-¡Ay por todos los santos! estamos rodeados de muertos vivos, no me hables de la vida en pleno apocalipsis, si sabes lo que tengo que hacer para salvar a Tori ¡Solo dilo!

-Para despearla- menciona y sigue con su solemnidad, estoy a dos pasos de tirarlo a los zombies- un gesto de amor.

-… ¿Qué?

-Bésala, Jade.

-¡Ay, no te pases! El año pasado luchaste para que Tori y yo interpretemos a Romeo y Julieta, te mueres de ganas de ver un beso entre nosotras, vete con Beck a recrear tus fantasias, la casa de Tori no está muy lejos, ponle su ropa y…

-¡Solo bésala!- me grita André y Beck.

-¡No voy a besar a Tori! ¿Por qué debería? Eso no la va a despertar. Ya en serio, si el amor mueve al mundo, comiencen a besar a los zombies ¡A ver cómo les va!

Tori se queja en mis brazos, vuelvo a ver su rostro, está traspirando y comienza a ponerse pálida, la sangre sigue saliendo a borbotones d su brazo.

-Jade…

-Sí, bien, bien… como sea- digo roleando lo ojos.

Acomodo a Tori en mis brazos, levantado su dorso y acerco mi rostro… puedo sentir su aliento… y también el aliento de Beck, Sikowitz y André.

-¡No puedo hacerlo si los tengo a los 3 encima mío! ¡Déjenme sola!

-Claro.

-Sí, sí.

-Les daremos espacio.

Y los 3 se paran y se ponen a dar vueltas por el tejado.

-Bien, Tori- digo y le acomodo el pelo a los costados, la cara de sufrimiento que pone me hace sentir cierto cariño por ella, como en las películas de terror cuando, no la rubia torpe, esa siempre quiero que muera, sino la morena inteligente está siendo perseguida por el asesino y quieres ayudarla.

Suspiro y término acercándome a su rostro, besándola en los labios, me alejo y… no, nada, se sigue muriendo.

-¡No resulto!- le grito a los chicos que se acercan rápido.

-Quizás si la besas con lengua…

-¡No hare eso!

-Vamos, Jade, yo sé que quieres.

Cierro los ojos y el pensamiento de que esto me pasa por estar rodeadas de chicos se cruza… recuerdo a Cat y la extraño, pero algo me dice que ella sería la que más entusiasmada estaría con que besara aún más a Tori.

-Mmmm ¿Cat?

Mi vista vuelve al rostro de Tori, está despertando. La tiro al suelo.

-¡No, no soy Cat! La próxima vez no deje que se la lleven por los aires y quizás te bese tu no noviecita- le digo cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta agarrándose el brazo.

-Cuidado Tori, te dieron justo ahí- le dice André y Tori se examina la herida.

Saca un cuchillo de su bota y un encendedor de su bolsillo. Quema la punta por un tiempo y luego se la clava en la herida.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- le grito.

-Cállate…- me pide con paciencia, en unos segundos veo como se saca la bala- bien, ahora…- menciona poniéndose de pie, agarrándose la herida con fuerza.

Me arranco la manga de la camisa que traigo, porque traía una camisa de repente, blanca, sin ningún germen, y se la paso a Tori. Esta me mira algo confundida pero luego entiende y la recibe, se la ata con fuerza en su brazo.

-Bien… ¿Por dónde se fue ese helicóptero?

…

Cagandonos en cómo nos fue la última vez que hicimos esto, nos volvimos a separar en grupo.

-Es increíble que nos hayas convencido de nuevo de dividirnos.

-Jade… ya te lo dije, tendremos más posibilidades de encontrar a Cat así- contesta vagamente Tori

-¡Ya sabemos dónde está Cat! Esta n ese estúpido edificio rodeado de esos estúpidos guardias más rodeados de esos estúpidos zombies en la estúpida azotea del último estúpido piso con el estúpido de Robbie y su estúpida… estupidez.

-Sí, sí, yo sé- vuelve a contestarme como quien le da la razón a un bebé.

Dar de nuevo con el helicóptero no fue difícil, solo seguimos su recorrido y lo volvimos a ver en vuelo, lo seguimos y nos topamos con un edificio, con zombies deambulando y con guardias dentro de él.

Muy organizado todo como para tratarse de Robbie.

-Aun no sé porque nos dividimos así- vuelvo a reclamar.

-Ya te lo dije también, si estabas en el equipo de Beck, lo matabas, si estabas en el equipo de Sikowitz también lo matabas.

-¿Y André?

-Si íbamos a poner en un mismo equipo a Sikowitz y Beck nos convenía que este André con ellos, para que no estén solos y… ya sabes, se concentren en la misión y no en otra cosa.

Miro hacia arriba blanqueado a más no poder los ojos, no quiero imaginarme lo que en otra cosa es.

-Aparte- me dice deteniéndose y mirándome con una sonrisa- me gusta pasar el tiempo a solas contigo.

-¡Mi novio me acaba de dejar por mi profesor de teatro!- le puntualizo- un hombre de unos 40 años sin pelo en la cabeza pero con mucho en las demás partes de su cuerpo.

-Ajam… ¿y?

-Que lo que menos quiero ahora es una relación, Tori.

-Claro, claro, entiendo- dice y la Tori insegura y quedada de antes aparece por unos minutos- ¿Qué tal luego de una semana?

-No lo creo.

-¿Un mes?

-¿Crees que vamos a sobrevivir todo un mes?

-Claro ¿Por qué no?

-Sí te acuerdas que estamos rodeadas de zombie y que si a alguna de las dos nos agarra gonorrea que prácticamente nos morimos y ya ¿verdad? Porque no hay un solo hospital activo por aquí. El agua es difícil de conseguir y la comida escasea. Ni siquiera se puede dormir a gusto.

-Sí, y es justamente por eso que me gusta aprovechar el tiempo que me queda- me dice acercándose- te recomiendo hacer lo mismo, aprovechar cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, sin arrepentirte por nada, arriesgándote porque de todas formas nos vamos a morir.

Tori se agarra el brazo herido, me hace sentir u poco de culpa. SI la bala se desviaba solo unos centímetros, ni siquiera podría estarme sermoneando ahora.

-Así que…- es lo último que escucho de ella antes de ver como da unos pasos veloces y luego la tengo en frente con los ojos cerrados, besándome.

(Aquí la autora a lo "escritores deforme de Wattpad" va a abrir un paréntesis en la historia para comentar "Ay que tierno, que lindas las palabras de Tori y luego se arriesga para besar a Jade, que linda" y cagarse en el climax, solo por si acaso tu eres un escritor de wattpad y haces estas cosas, para decirte ¿No te jode hijo de p***?... y ya, sigamos)

Por unos segundos no me muevo, y no cierro los ojos, Tori se aleja abriendo los suyos y viéndome, me sonríe.

-No me mataste- me dice-eso es una buena señal- y dicho eso se da la vuelta y sigue caminando hacia el edificio.

No quiero matarla ¿Por qué querría matarla?... de repente no me puedo acordar porque estaba tan molesta.

…

Llegamos a ubicarnos en un edificio paralelo al edificio en donde descendió el helicóptero, desde aquí se puede ver que la seguridad es aún mejor adentro.

No se cómo haremos para rescatar a Cat, puede que Tori sea muy buena, pero esos tipos están armados y parecen igual de buenos que ella.

-Tori…

Ambas nos volteamos rápidamente al sentir su nombre a nuestras espaldas, unos ojos celestes verdosos brillantes se encuentran en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Tori prepara su arma sacándole el seguro con sigilo, pero entonces escuchamos el sonido de varias armas haciendo lo mismo a nuestro alrededor.

De repente estamos rodeadas de un equipo con armas que nos apuntas, pareciendo muy profesionales, no tenemos posibilidad… se acabó.

La persona de los ojos claros sale de la oscuridad, es una chica alta de facciones felinas, rubia.

-¿Alice?- pregunta Tori acercándose un paso, y la chica sonríe.

* * *

**Nota del autor.**

Yehi, no sé como voy a hacer para relatar tantos efectos especiales como meten los de las películas de residente vil Xd así que se me hace que solo diré un "Alice pelea y acaba con todos sin importar un m****" Y ya


	13. El enemigo de tu enemigo

Disclaimer: Este sensual fic no le debe nada a Nickelodeon ni Nickelodeon le debe nada a este sensual fic. Y por si no es obvio Victorious no me pertenece, de pertenecerme sería un programa algo muy gay.

* * *

**Regla 88: El enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo.**

Doy dos pasos por inercia hacia Alice pero los sonidos de las armas apuntándome de nuevo me detienen.

-Bajen sus armas, ellas son amigas- les dice a su escuadrón y estos se relajan.

Ahora si corro hacia ella y la abrazo, no puedo evitarlo, pensé que ya no la vería más.

-Veo que has hecho un buen trabajo sobreviviendo- me dice mientras siento que me acaricia la cabeza, yo asiento aun con la cabeza escondida en su pecho- aun así, Tori, este no es un buen lugar para descansar.

-No estamos descansando- le contesto alejando mi cabeza de ella- nuestra amiga, Cat, fue secuestrada, está en ese edificio, vamos a rescatarla.

-Mmmm- Alice me mira con pesar- Secuestrada ¿eh? Este edificio es la sede de los terroristas que liberaron el virus, a partir de ahí los zombies.

No puedo ser ¿Robbie está detrás de todo este apocalipsis? No me lo creo. Por Dios, ni siquiera se sabe atar los cordones correctamente.

-Nuestra amiga no tiene nada que ver con esto- defiendo- fe secuestrada por otro… un examigo que nos traicionó. Es importante para mí, Alice.

-Si mi hermanita dice que debe rescatar a su amiga, entonces es algo que sencillamente tiene que hacer.

Miro hacia las filas de soldados y Trina sale de entre las sombras. Lleva una escopeta colgada de la espalda y una pistola en su mano, un traje ajustado y un chaleco pegado en gris la acompañan, una cola alta bien prolija en su cabello.

-Fue Robbie el que los traicionó ¿verdad?

-Sí- contesto. Ahora ella y Alice intercambian miradas.

-Bien. Mientras más seamos mejor. Tori te incluiré en el plan de ataque al edificio, tendrás tu oportunidad de salvar a tu amiga. Mmmm ¿Tu compañera sabe luchar?- me pregunta haciendo una señal con a cabeza a Jade.

-Sí, sí sabe, y también tenemos otras 3 personas que se sumaran. Aunque están rodeando el área, también buscan rescatar a nuestra amiga.

-Bien, búsquenlos y tráiganlos- les dice a sus subordinados, estos se retiran. Ojala y no encuentren a los chicos haciendo nada comprometedor. Me pregunto si André se dejara llevar por el momento.

Alice le hace señas a los restantes para que se instalen en el piso, parece que pasaremos aquí el tiempo que requiera planificar.

Estoy tan agradecida con todo esto. Con Alice, Trina y los STARS nos será más sencillo llegar a Cat, ahora hay esperanzas.

Me doy vuelta hacia Jade, quiero hablarle pero…

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al momento que veo sus ojos, tan oscuros y sombríos, un tornado de odio dentro de ella. Tiene los brazos cruzados y parece que toda esa energía maligna se concentra en su mirada.

-¿Q...q…q… que tienes?- logro preguntarle.

-Nada- dice pero su voz parece definida en algún fin… malévolo.

-Ok- digo sonriéndole, ella también me sonríe pero de medio lado.

De repente tengo muchas ganas de que Alice me abrase de nuevo, pero para que me proteja.

…

-Pensé que cuando nos habías dicho que Trina "Ya no estaba contigo" te referías a otra cosa- comenta André mirando a unos metros donde Trina le da instrucciones a unos soldados.

-Es complicado de explicar- comienzo, dudando si es buena idea decirle toda la verdad.

-Tenemos tiempo- insiste André.

-No me corresponde a mí contarlo- digo y espero que sea suficiente.

-Pues a nosotros nos corresponde saber a quienes les estamos confiando nuestra vida ¿No crees?

-Sí, pero…

-A Trina la mordió un zombie en una de las expediciones.

Todos giramos y vemos a Alice a un lado de nosotros.

-Desde que conocí a Tori, Trina la ha protegido y es realmente buena en la defensa mano a mano, sin mencionar un talento innato con las armas.

-Bueno, sí… mi padre nos instruyó algo de pequeñas- explico, más a los chicos, Alice ya conoce toda nuestra historia.

-No estaba dispuesta a perder un soldado tan valioso como Trina en la situación que ahora nos encontramos. Afortunadamente, para bien o para mal, Trina tiene el mismo grupo sanguíneo mío. Y yo soy un experimento de la corporación causante de eso, soy inmune al virus- sigue explicando- cuando volvimos a la base, los médicos del escuadrón lograron una trasfusión de sangre de mí hacia Trina. Ahora ella lleva mi sangre también, y por lo tanto es una anomalía entre los vivos- finaliza y ahora mira a André- ¿Ya puedes confiar en nosotros?

No se lo ve muy convencido a André, mejor intervenir.

-Ella dice la verdad- digo mirándolos a todos- Yo confió en ella, con mi vida. Son los buenos, de verdad, nos ayudaran a rescatar a Cat.

-Si Tori confía en ella, entonces yo también- dice Sikowitz, detrás de él Beck siente, finalmente André también lo hace.

-Bien, Tori…- me llama Alice alejándose un poco del grupo, yo la sigo- dentro de unos minutos debatiremos como ingresar al edificio, quiero que estés atenta y luego le expliques a tu banda el plan- comenta y asiento atentamente. Ella me pone una mano en el hombro y luego se retira.

-T…T…T…Tori…- me llama André, noto nerviosismo en su voz.

-¿Qué pasa?- pero nuevamente soy invadida por esa energía maligna que puedo jurar congela el aire- J…J…J…J ¿Jade?

Ella está sentada en un escombro, con los brazos cruzados de nuevo y esa mirada cargada de algo oscuro. Sikowitz y Beck se han alejado unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa, Jade?- pregunto no haciendo notar el nerviosismo en mi voz y sonriéndole, ella cierra los ojos y voltea su rostro hacia un lado, restándole importancia.

-Nada…

…

El plan es sencillo, en unos minutos atacamos, cuando la noche llegue a su punto más oscuro. El euipo de Alice tiene una misión aparte, me consta, pero no me concierne ni a mí ni a los chicos. Nosotros somos el equipo de cacheo. Entramos cuando ellos rompan las puertas y la seguridad y exploramos con velocidad el edificio, solo buscando una sola cosa, una sola persona: A Cat.

Alice y Trina organizaron el ataque en dos sectores, el franco derecho y el franco izquierdo del edificio. Romperán por ambos lados, por ende nosotros también lo haremos de ambos lados, dividiéndonos.

Preparo mi pistola de mano, y cargo otra secundaria por mi espalda. Al levantar la vista puedo ver a Sikowitz y Beck. Este le acaricia la barba con la yema de los dedos y lo mira con cariño.

Ciertamente, ambos están en equipos divididos. Jade, Beck y yo iremos por la derecha, mientras que Andre y Sikowitz por la izquierda.

Mi vista se va hacia un lado cuando ambos se comienzan a besar, todo bien con su relación pero las muestras de afecto… emmm… no sé qué tan bien estoy con eso. Estoy casi convencida que por su fogosidad en los besos ya hubo algo más… y eso solo trae más escarmientos a mi mente, de nuevo, no discrimino ni nada de eso pero… tengo dudas como… Beck es el pasivo ¿Verdad?

Es decir, por supuesto que Beck es el pasivo… en el Bade hasta parece que Beck es el pasivo. Recuerdo que algunas noches, cuando sabía que Jade la iba a pasar en el RV de Beck, y me dolía saberlo… pero siempre cuando los imaginaba teniendo relaciones, en mi mente aparecía Jade con un strap-on dándole a Beck por detrás… eso era sexy… creo…

Quizás deba preguntarle.

Busco con mi mirada a Jade y la encuentro de nuevo sentada en un escombro, ya tiene unas arma enfundada en la cintura y parece lista, solo observa a los del escuadrón, con esa mirada fría y pesada… como si quisiera matar a alguien.

Claro que sí, Tori, tú anda y pregúntale como era el sexo con su ex que la dejo por su profesor, ándale, ándale, que te urge morir.

…

Beck, Jade y yo nos ubicamos detrás de un colectivo volcado, a unos cuantos metros de nosotros las linternas de los guardias iluminan aquí y allá.

-¿Y cuál es la señal?- pregunta Beck

-Oh, nosotros sabremos cual es la señal- le digo con unas sonrisa- conociendo a Alice y Trina no tendremos de que preocuparnos

-Sí, que bueno que se conozcan tan bien- comenta Jade y el tono de su voz hace el mismo efecto que la mirada penetrante de antes.

-¿Tienes algún problema, Jade?- pregunto y ya me comienzo a preocupar un poco- porque si algo te pasa puedes quedarte en el edificio- digo no a modo de provocarla o algo, sino honestamente, si algo mala pasa con algunos de nosotros lo mejor es que no se ponga en peligro.

Pero mis palabras lejos de calmar esa energía maligna la intensifica, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, ahora ya parecen realmente molestos.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón- dice poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos, Beck la jala hacia abajo pero no le hace caso- debería dejar que "La gran Alice" que todo lo sabe haga equipo contigo y rescaten a Cat, no me necesitan. Así que yo me largo.

-¿Qué?

-Dije "Me largo" arréglatelas sola, Tori.

-… ¡¿Qué?!- pregunto y también me pongo de pie- ¡Yo no dije nada de eso, Jade!

-¡Oh, pero lo piensas!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Necesito tu ayuda para rescatar a Cat y seguir con esto!- digo honestamente y sin vueltas, por vamos, es la verdad.

-¡No la necesitas! O quizás la necesitabas ¡Antes! ¡Ahora tienes a Alice de nuevo! Ya no me necesitas así que… ¡Se feliz con tu novia heroica que todo lo puede!

Y es cuando se me prende la lamparita de la cabeza en un clic.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estas celosa!- le grito y ella parece perpleja, pero no lo niega- ¡No puedo creer que estés celosa! ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?! ¡Alice no es mi novia!

-¡Pero te gustaría que lo fuera!

-¡No!

-¡Oh, vamos Tori!- me pide con ironía- en un momento dices "Ñeeeee, Jaaaaade, quiero pasar los últimos momentos contigo" y me besas.

-¿Besaste a mi novia?-pregunta Beck confundido.

-Exnovia- le aclara Jade con una mirada penetrante que hace que se encoja más en el escondite, ahora nuevamente me mira a mí- y en otro momento "Oh, Alice, abrázame, protégeme, ordéname que hacer, oh Alice azótame, azotarme"

-¡¿Pero de qué diablos hablas?! Estaba feliz de verla, no lo voy a negar, pero porque ella es como mí… maestro o algo- digo recordando a los Jedi.

-¡Cuanta mentira! Si hasta podía verte moviendo la cola de lado a lado de la felicidad, parecías un perrito.

-De nuevo ¡Es porque me daba gusto verla! ¡Igual que cuando me dio verte a ti, a André y Cat!

-¿Así que también te gusta André?

-… ¡¿Qué?!

-Bien, por mi haz lo que quieras, que te azote hasta Sikowitz, no me importa- termina diciendo y se da la vuelta, comenzando a alejarse- que te azoten todos hasta que quedes con las nalgas rojas.

Doy un par de pasos veloces y agarro a Jade del brazo, haciendo que se voltee con brusquedad, ya no se me va a escapar más.

-Yo solo quiero que tú me azotes- le contesto mirándola a los ojos- solo tú y nadie más… y siempre fue así.

Jade me analiza el rostro con la mirada, pero luego su mano toma mi nuca y me atrae hacia ella, besándome con fuerza. Contesto al instante tomándola de los hombros y pegándola más a mí.

#QueRomántico #VivaElMasoquismo

Una explosión hace que nos separemos. Al frente de nosotros una bola de fuego aún se extiende, mandando a volar a varios de los guardias de su puesto.

-¡Esa es la señal!- nos grita Beck y ambas corremos a su lado ya para el edificio.

Antes de poder acercarnos vemos a mas guardias frente de nosotros, nos apuntan, pero entonces Trina y Alice caen del cielo y con sus katanas comienzan a aniquilar a todos lo que se ponen en nuestro camino, dejándonos la vía libre.

-¡Hay que entrar al edificio!- les grito mientras no dejo de correr hacia la puerta de vidrio, al llegar me tiro encogiéndome, rompiendo la puerta izquierda e ingresando con un rol.

Veo hacia atrás y Jade pasa abriendo la puerta con su mano… ¿Por qué no hice eso?

Una vez los tres adentro escuchamos el ruido de disparos del otro lado, son el equipo de Sikowitz seguramente.

-¡Hay que subir antes que se den cuentas que entramos por aquí!- vuelvo a gritar y encaro hacia las escaleras.

Ya una vez adentro la seguridad no es ni la mitad de buena que en la parte de abajo, y no nos cuesta mucho eliminar y abrirnos paso, aparte los STARS nos pisan los talones protegiéndonos. Lo tenemos controlado.

No sé cuántos pisos subimos, pero finalmente llegamos a uno con un enorme salón de vidrio en el centro.

-¡Cat!- grito al ver que al final de salón esta Cat, sentada en una silla.

Ella débilmente levanta la vista, su rostro se ilumina al verme.

-¡Tori!- me grita y es entonces cuando veo que está atada.

-¡Cat! ¡Resiste!- le grita Jade, pero la detengo antes de que se abalance a su búsqueda.

-Los estábamos esperando chicas- Robbie sale de un rincón oscuro, lleva a Rex en su mano

\- Tírales la sorpresa Robbie- le ordena el muñeco

Del costado de donde salió Robbie una inmensa criatura sale, lleva un martillo enorme, pero eso no es todo, una horda de zombies los acompaña, todos con un casco que tiene lucecitas de navidad.

Robbie presiona un botón de un control que trae y esto hace enloquecer a las criaturas, que a diferencia de antes, se mueven a gran velocidad hacia nosotros

(¿Qué me estoy yendo a la mierda con el control mental de lo zombies siendo que estos de por si no tienen impulso electromagnético ni cerebro para controlar? Quizás si, quizás me fui a la mierda… ¡Pero no me fui tan a la mierda como los de la película cuando le pusieron sentimientos a Némesis!)

Veo a Jade cargar su arma y a Beck sacar la escopeta de sus pantalones. Yo hago lo propio y me preparo para el ataque, saco un sable y apunto al frente y arriba.

-¡Por Narnia!

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

¡Por Narnia!

Un capitulo mas :P

¿Me dejan Review?


	14. La cura es peor que la enfermeda

_Disclaimer: Hailee Steinfeld haceme tres hijos, ah, y que victorious no me pertenece. Comenta si notaste que vivo poniendo huevadas en los disclaimer de este fic :P  
_

* * *

**Regla73: A veces la cura es peor que la enfermedad**

Saco una mega bazuca del bolsillo de mi jean y apunto al zombie con el martillo, disparo y todos se mueren de nuevo, menos Cat y Robbie.

-¡Bien hecho Tori!- me festeja mi amiga.

-¡No puede ser!- reniega Robbie.

-¡Vámonos de aquí Rob!- le ordena el muñeco, pero no los dejo.

Corro hacia Robbie lanzándole una patada voladora con Rayo láser y este tira el muñeco a un lado, pegándose él de espaldas contra la pared.

-¡Tori!- me grita Cat y veo que uno de los zombies que los zombies siguen vivos… bueno, se mueven, y van hacia Cat.

-¡Oigan bestias horripilantes y putrefactas!- escucho gritar a Jade, tiene en sus manos a Rex- ¡Vengan por él!- dice y les tira el muñeco.

-¡Maldición!- grita Rex mientras va por los aires, no sé como pero el muñeco grita.

Los zombies me dejan el camino libre para salvar a Cat y se abalanzan ante Rex.

-¡Rex! ¡No!- grita Robbie extendiendo una mano.

No pierdo más tiempo en él y voy a liberar a Cat. Jade se me suma y me ayuda con los nudos, no nos toma nada desatarla.

-¡Chicas!- nos grita André, los zombies han comenzado a moverse hacia nosotros de nuevo.

Para sorpresas de todos, Robbie abre una puerta a su derecha y una nueva horda de zombie sale de ellas.

-¡Jade!

-Lo tengo lo tengo- dice mientras dispara contra los zombies, pero varios "clic" les avisan que se ha quedado sin balas.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Rex!

Atrás de los zombies que nos están rodeando puedo ver a Robbie agarrando a Rex, besándolo desde la mejilla hasta el cuello… ya… ya lo vi todo.

Beck intenta bajar la mayor cantidad de zombies que le dan la espalda, pero no es suficiente, yo tampoco tengo municiones ¡Maldición!

Robbie activa una alarma desde su control y los zombies se ponen violentos.

Saco mi cuchillo como última alternativa y apunto a la mano de él, lo lanzo y ¡Bingo!

-¡Ahhhh!- grita de dolor viendo como el cuchillo atraviesa su palma- ¡Pagaras por eso Tori!- grita y levanta nuevamente su control, con torpes movimiento veo que oprime varios botones.

En menos de unos segundo unas luces rojas se activan en el suelo, un beep, beep, beep, suena y luego el piso se viene abajo.

-¡Tori!- me grita Jade cuando las empujo con Cat a un lado, ellas quedan a salvo arriba… y yo con los zombies… caemos.

…

-¡Tori!

Oh no, Tori ha caído con los zombies, Robbie malo, Robbie muy malo.

Me giro para mirarlo y no recuerdo la última vez que odie tanto a alguien, se escapa cobardemente con Rex en los brazos.

-¡Cat!- me llama Jade pero no pienso quedarme, tengo una cuenta que arreglar.

-¡Jade! ¡Ve por Tori!

-Pero Cat.

-¡Ve por Tori!- le ordeno y esta termina saliendo de la habitación, bajando las escaleras.

En la sala quedan zombies medio muertos y Beck, que parece tener la misma idea mia, ambos nos vamos por Robbie.

Corremos tras él y lo seguimos a otra sala un piso más arriba, es la azotea, mientras no vena un helicóptero secuestrador como la última vez está bien.

-¡Robbie!- le grito, hay mucho viento y la noche es oscura con truenos- ¡Robbie!

-¡Detente ahí Shapiro!- le grita Beck con autoridad, disparando una vez para que Robbie se detenga.

-¡No, ustedes no lo entienden!- nos dicen, cuando se gira puedo ver que Rex ha comenzado a ponerse verde ¡EL muñeco está infectado!

-¡Deja a Rex en el suelo y ven para aquí!- le vuelve a gritar Beck

-¡Jamás!- grita y comienza a besar con pavor el cuello de Rex… que enfermo, así puede que él se infecte también.

-¡Robbie! ¡Ven aquí!- vuelve a ordenar Beck, pero yo ya estoy harta.

-¡Me prometiste que no ibas a hacer daños a mis amigos!- le grito acercándome a él.

-¡A veces no se puede todo Cat! ¡No me dejaban traer a todos, solo a ti!

-¡Tu llegaste a mi casa antes de que todo comenzara! ¡Me dijiste que estábamos en peligro! ¡Tú sabias lo que iba a pasar!

-¡Claro que lo sabía! ¡¿Quién crees que comenzó la infección en la escuela?!- pregunta a la defensiva.

No me está diciendo nada nuevo. Antes de que todo comenzara, Robbie llego a mi casa y me explico que el apocalipsis ya estaba en marcha.

Cuando desconfié de él me dijo que un tipo rubio metrosexual y muy fuerte, que estaba muy fuerte, dijo que lo necesitaba, si hacia lo que él decía, se salvaría del apocalipsis.

-¡Se suponía que íbamos a salvarnos juntos, Cat!

-¡Yo quería que nos salváramos todos!- le grito- Beck, Tori, Jade, mis padres ¡Todos!

-¡No se puede todo en la vida Sweetheart!- me repite, porque eso ya lo había escuchado antes.

La noche en la que fui por Jade, cuando los zombies la rodeaban y Robbie me dijo que la abandonara, ahí entendí que había enloquecido ¿Quién en su cordura abandonaría a Liz Gillies, digo a Jade?

Me separe de su parte y logre llevar a Jade a un refugio, a la cochera, pero cuando me encerré, Robbie ya no estaba conmigo y cuando Jade me pregunto cómo hice para salvarla ¿Qué iba a decirle?

¿Que Robbie lo comenzó todo? ¿Qué yo lo cubrí porque creía que era lo correcto? ¿Qué lo supe todas semanas antes de que ocurriera?

Y luego le creí que había cambiado, que ahora quería que todos juntos nos salvemos.

-¡Tú me mentiste!- le grito y me acerco a él corriendo, cierro mi puño y… ¡Auch, mi puño!

Robbie cae a un lado por el golpe en la mejilla, choca su cabeza contra un aparato enorme detrás de él y cae inconsciente.

Esa máquina comienza a realizar un sonido torcido y fuerte, luces naranjas salen de ella.

-¡Cat, vámonos!- Beck me toma de la cintura y jala de mí, pero antes de darme la vuelta y correr a su lado, puedo ver a Rex en el suelo… está regresando a su color natural.

…

-¡Tori! ¡Tori!- por donde vea hay escombros, polvo y oscuridad- ¡Tori!

-No te acerques, Jade.

Me doy la vuelta al escuchar mi nombre, de la oscuridad de una esquina sale Tori.

-¡Tori!- digo con una sonrisa ¡Esta viva! Aunque se ve terrible ¡Pero está viva!

-Todavía hay zombies en esta planta, mejor guarda silencio y vete.

-Claro- digo bajando la voz- vámonos- ofrezco pero esta niega con la cabeza, camina un poco y se apoya en una pared.

-Yo no voy- la escucho decir mientras se desliza hasta llegar al suelo.

-¿Cómo que tu no vas? ¡Vámonos! ¡Cat esta con Beck! ¡Seguro bajando ya! ¡Vámonos!

-Jade, vete…

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto enojándome, me acerco unos pasos y entonces Tori levanta su pistola contra mí.

-Vete- me pide de nuevo. Analizándola ahora veo que se agarra el cuello con una mano.

-¿Tori que…?- no me importa la pistola, sé que no me va a disparar, me acerco unos pasos más y ella termina por bajar su guardia.

-Bueno, de algún modo tenía que terminar- susurra y se destapa el cuello, hay una mordida horrible en su garganta, ya tiene una espantosa marca verde y amarilla alrededor.

(Nota del autor: Oh no, Tori no, no quiero que se muera, que triste, justo cuando tiene al amor de su vida, se tiene que infectar, no :( :( :( T.T )

-No te puedes morir- digo apenas.

-Bueno, eso no lo decido yo ¿Sabes?- me dice con una sonrisa- está bien, Jade.

-No, no está bien, no te puedes morir, no me puedes dejar ahora.

-Jade…

-¡No! ¡¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?! ¡No lo acepto! ¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¡Es una horrible pesadilla! ¡Quiero despertar!

( T.T )

-Quizás todo si sea una pesadilla…

(Ah, se despertaba Tori, todo había sido un sueño, suspira de alivio, corre las sabanas para levantarse y descubre que de repente no tiene piernas… na mentira, sigamos)

-Quizás todo si sea una pesadilla- me dice pero sigue sonriendo- pero no me puedo quejar ¿sabes? Antes, cuando estaba en el instituto y mis días pasaban teniéndote a la par pero a la vez tan lejos, eso sí era una pesadilla, pero ahora… ahora todo está bien. Soy feliz

-¡No digas eso!- le grito y siento que se me mojan las mejillas (a todos, Jade, a todos)- no te dejare ¡No te dejare!

-Tienes que, Jade… hazlo por mí, por favor.

-No- le digo y me acerco a ella, abrazándola. Tori no se puede morir, no se puede morir.

-Jade… ya no me siento yo misma, por favor, vete, no quiero lastimarte, al cabeza me está doliendo mucho- me suplica y siento que su cuerpo hierve.

-¡Jade!

Me doy la vuelta, Cat y Beck entran a la sala.

-¡Cat!- le digo entre lágrimas- ¡Tori se está muriendo! ¡Haz algo!- e que es patético, pero que se supone que haga, no sé qué hacer ¡No sé qué hacer!

Me niego a soltar a Tori aun cuando Beck comienza a forcejear conmigo.

-¿Qué hacen todavía aquí? ¡Evacuen el edificio!- Alice con sus tropas están rodeando esta parte- ¡Sáquenla de aquí!

Y unos segundos después varias manos me apartan de Tori.

-¡No! ¡No!- grito forcejeando pero no soy rival para ellos, me arrastran hacia afuera, puedo ver como Alice habla con Tori, y luego esta le apunta a la cabeza- ¡No!- grito con más fuerza- Tori, ¡Tori! Todavía no te amo ¿Escuchas? ¡Todavía no te amo!

¿Qué? Decirle que la amo ahora sería mentir. Recién nos estamos conociendo como pareja.

-¡Espera!- grita Cat interponiéndose entre Alice y Tori.

-Está bien, Cat, prefiero morir así antes que dañar a los demás- susurra Tori, su voz comienza hacerse ronca.

-¡Yo sé dónde está la cura!

-¿Tu sabes?- pregunta otra agente poniéndose a la par de Cat- La hemos buscado por todo el edificio, pero no la hallamos. No hay frascos o contenedores ¡Nada!

-¡Eso es porque no está en un contenedor!- explica Cat- bueno, no un contenedor típico, sino un contenedor humano.

…

-Robbie, no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero…- comienzo a hablarle mientras lo agarro de la camiseta y tirando de él lo acercó a Tori- ¡Besa a mi novia!- le grito y pongo su boca en el cuello de Tori- ¡Saca la lengua y lámele el cuello como si fueras su perra! ¡Ahora!

-¡Jade! ¡Mmm! ¡Mmmm!- me reclama, forcejeando pero con la ayuda de Beck y Sikowitz lo agarran- ¡Me están ahogando!

-¡No me interesa! ¡Tú lame el cuello de Tori o te juro que te arrancare eso con lo que juegas todas las noches con Rex!- lo amenazo y este comienza a lamer la herida de Tori- ¡Con más fuerza! ¡Succiónalo todo!

-¿Estas segura que él chico tiene la cura?- escucho que Alice le pregunta a Cat

-Mmm Mmm- asiente esta- A Robbie lo usaron porque su saliva es especial, curaba el herpes antes, quizás vieron en él la misma posibilidad curativa y el pusieron el suero, por eso era importante. Solo lo comprobé con Rex- termina ella.

Veo que Alice y la agente de campo revisan la enrome máquina que hace ruidos aturdidores.

-Definitivamente esta es, la modificare, solo tardare unos minutos- la oigo decir y luego Alice se vuelve a acercar a nosotros.

-Primero tengo que verlo- me dice y cuando pongo más atención a Tori y su cuelo veo que ya tiene un enorme charco de baba, supongo que es suficiente.

De los pelos tiro para atrás a Robbie.

-¿Tori?- la llamo, esta pálida pero me pestañe, que hermosas pestañas tiene- ¿Tori?

-Hey…- me saluda apenas, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele la cabeza… y creo que mi cuello huele fatal

Ciertamente lo huele.

-Pero… creo que estoy bien.

-¿Es demasiada prueba para ti?- le pregunto a Alice y esta revisa personalmente a Tori, termina asintiendo a su gente y estos toman a Robbie, llevándolo cerca de la máquina.

-¿Qué van a hacerle?

-Él es la cura para el virus, y la exterminación para los zombies- explica cruzándose de brazos mientras ambas vemos como de la maquina sale algo parecido a unos frenos de plástico para los dientes- bueno… su saliva lo es.

La agente de campo hace que Robbie muerta ese platico y le amarra la cabeza, luego vuelve a una computadora al lado de la máquina y esta comienza a generar luces azules, pasan unos segundos y un enorme rayo sale de la maquina al cielo, se comienzan a escuchar los truenos y de repente… comienza a llover.

Veo al horizonte, junto con la lluvia las luces de la mañana comienza a aparecer. Al lado mío Alice ve con uno binoculares hacia abajo.

-¿Te gustaría echar un vistazo?- me pregunta pasándome los aparatos.

Los tome y miro por ellos. Es increíble

Los zombies abajo comienzan a morir envueltos en un humo, como si la lluvia fuera acido para ellos.

-Si logramos hacer llegar esto al resto de Hollywood, podremos comenzar a detener la epidemia, de aquí al resto del mundo. Acabaremos con todos y reconstruiremos la civilización- dice ella con solemnida

Me da gusto, pero hay algo más que estoy segura que me hará feliz.

Le devuelvo los binoculares y me doy vuelta, Tori está de pie, sigue pálida y se apoya en unas cajas para mantenerse erguida.

-Hey…- le digo acercándome a ella.

-Hey…- me contesta con media sonrisa. La lluvia nos baña a ambas y hace que sus pelos caigan pesadamente, se los acomodo detrás de la oreja.

-Parece que ya salimos de la pesadilla- le digo.

-Sí… supongo que ahora nos toca despertar y vivir ¿verdad?- me pregunta ladeando la cabeza y haciendo que su mejilla descanse en mi mano.

-Pues… siempre podemos simple y dulcemente… soñar- le aseguro pegando nuestras frente, y es ella la que esta vez se hace para adelante atrapando mis labios.

La abrazo y es todo tan bonito, amanecer, beso, azotea, lluvia sobre su piel, sobre nuestros labios… lluvia que sabe algo raro como si fuera…

-¡Aghhh!- siento gritar a Cat- ¡Qué asco! ¡Esto no es lluvia!

-Puagg…. Huele horrible- siento decir a André, con Tori nos miramos perpleja.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es baba!

-¡Es baba de Robbie!- contesta asqueada y convencida Cat- ¡La baba de Robbie nos está bañando!... ¡A nosotros y a toda la ciudad!

Yep, el hermoso recomenzar de la humanidad… ¿Y saben a qué huele?

-¡Huele a M***!

_**En fin**_

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

Siiiii baby, termine este fic, oh yeah, oh yeah *Se pone a bailar el ParaElisa versión taxi*

Bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya saben que me encuentran en el grupo de amo leer fics en Facebook, que este fue un hermoso Halloween, que se los quiere y

¡Comenten! ;)

Nos vemos en la próxima :P

**_¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN!_**

_Mi naturaleza es fuego y yo incendiare a este mundo_


End file.
